Fake is the latest trend
by Pretty. Much. Odd
Summary: When Sasuke comes back and confesses his love to Sakura, she rejects him and then he leaves again. Sakura then finds out she has to house the Akatsuki and she takes them to our world! Chap 2o: An update on me and a big thanks to everyone! Plz read!
1. Uchiha brat

Fake is the latest Trend Chapter 1

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is back from defeating Orochimaru. Sakura barely talks to him anymore and she is very secretive. Sasuke has always loved her, but what will he do when he finds out that 1) Sakura has a book leading to out world 2) She secretly jointed the Akatsuki and is dating one of their members! That's not all thought . .there are many more secrets just waiting to be revealed . . ._

"Well well well. Look who decided to come back. What do you want Uchiha?!" Tsunade growled.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds. "Hn. Spare me your pathetic speech of how I betrayed the village."

"Excuse me!?! Considering your position Uchiha, I could get you killed because I have the damn right to do I feel like!" she hissed.

"Wouldn't that be abusing your powers?" he asked calmly. Tsunade twitched. She chose not to answer his question.

"State you business. What do you want?" she sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to return to my village." he replied.

"Saying it and doing it are two different thing, Uchiha." she said.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just because you are here, doesn't mean I can't easily kick you out or kill you."

SLAM.

"Tsunade! Is it true that the Uchiha brat is here?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What?_

"Sakura?"


	2. i never loved you

"Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

Sasuke studied her.

She looked pretty good, better than the last time he saw her. She had curves in the right places and she looked very strong.

He noticed something.

"When did I become just Uchiha?" he said with an amused smirk.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"The day you left me on a bench. Remember that?" she replied.

Sasuke felt guilty. "Sakura I was protecting you." he said. _Because I love you._

Sakura snorted. "Protecting me? Yeah, leaving me on a bench for some horny man to come find me me and rape me? That's protection? Just admit it, Uchiha, I meant nothing to you and I probably never will mean anything." she said between clenched teeth. "And guess what? You mean nothing to me and I could care less if you die. I'm over you. I'm done. I've moved on."

Sasuke blinked. "Sakura, I have to tell you something."

"What?!"

"I love you and I always have loved you."

Sakura stared at him.

She smiled.

"Well I don't love you and never did love you."

Sasuke almost gasped. _What? Didn't she love him like he loved her?_

She turned her back and walked out the door with a slam.

Tsunade sighed.


	3. i'm going to kill you, blondy!

Sakura wanted to die, just die. She couldn't believe she said that to Sasuke. It was the complete opposite of what she really wanted to do. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and never let go.

But she didn't, the more she thought about it, the more angrier she became.

_I bet that idiot wants me to throw himself at him! That's what he expects, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction._

She heard the whole conversation between Tsunade and Sasuke. She went in there, knowing all too well that he was in there. She only told him lies. When she said she never loved him was untrue, she did love him, but it was so DEEP down in her heart, covered by sadness and pain. Probably never to be reached again. She need to get out of this world and maybe never come back. . .she needed to find her friends.

"Sakura!"

_Shit._

She walked faster.

"Wait!"

She became angry again when he grabbed her wrist. _Why can't he just leave me alone?!_

"Leave me alone, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood to hear your excuses. Why don't you go screw a fangirl or something?" she said, as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"No." he said.

"I'm not going to give you that damn satisfaction of knowing that you can walk in here with your stupid Uchiha pride and expect me to fling myself at you. I have news for you Sasuke. It's not going to-MMPH!"

Holy Shit. What an unbelievable sight.

Sakura was interrupted not by words actually. She was interrupted by none other than Sasuke's sexy ass lips. (A/N: I just had to add that, Sasuke is so hot!-cough- ok well, back to the story)

She just wanted to melt in his arms. _No, never again will I be manipulated by Sasuke!_

She raised her arms to push him away, when-

THUMP! Sasuke lips felt like the were roughly pushed away from hers by someone

More like three people actually.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke growled.

"Shut up, dickhead! Leave Sakura-chan alone!"

"Are you blind, Uchiha? She doesn't want you!"

"Y-y-yeah. L-l-leave her A-ALONE!"

Oh yes. It was Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Whew. Um, thanks." Sakura laughed.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" Ino smiled.

"Get the hell off me! Where did you guys come from anyway? You leave me and Sakura alone, we need to talk." Sasuke's voice was muffled.

"As if, Uchiha. It looks like you wanted her to do more than just talk to you!" Tenten said.

Hinata kicked him in the head.

"Ouch, what the hell is your damn problem?" he growled

"You're the problem, Uchiha." Sakura replied. She sighed. "I think you should get off him, I think he's turning blue." Sakura pointed at his face. They got up immediately.

"Damn, you guys are heavy! What the hell are you guys eating?" he coughed.

"WHAT?! I'm going to kill you!" they screeched and wow, even Hinata screamed,too. They started running after him.

"STOP, NOW!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell, Sakura? I could've gone deaf!" Sasuke whined.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" she yelled even louder. The girls took out their earplugs. They were saved from Sakura's abnormally loud screaming.

"Anyways, we need to go." Sakura said. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked,

"Not you, idiot. No one said you were invited. Me and the girls need to go to my house to do stuff, right?" she said. "Uh, . .right" they replied. What the hell was she talking about? Then, they remembered. "Oooooh!! now I remember. I want to go to your house, NOW!" Hinata squealed.

Sakura laughed. "I thought you would."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked,

"Fuck off, Uchiha. Let's go." she said.

"Sakura, hold on a sec." a different voice called her. Sakura turned around.

"Tsunade? How can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I have good news. We captured a few members of the Akatsuki!" she yelled, like a happy child.

"Who?" she asked, instantly curious.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "Come in my office. You, too, girls." they glanced at each other and walked inside.

Sasuke sat outside glaring at the door.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her.

They actually captured _him_ and a few of the members?!

_No wonder why she didn't want Sasuke to see them, he would've gone crazy, _Sakura thought.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura answered, her voice almost shaking. She didn't like the way the guy with the blond hair was staring at her.

She glanced at Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

Hinata was blushing.

Ino looked angry.

Tenten looked ready to kill.

"Well, . . . I have some good news . . and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" she asked.

"Bad news." Sakura answered. Tsunade grinned. "Good choice. Good news first." she laughed sheepishly. "Tsunade. . ." Sakura growled. "Good news is that they are prisoners and I took all their chakra out of their body so they cant harm you. And they're never going to leave again!" she cheered.

"Give me the bad news,dammit!" she screeched. "Ok. . .they bad news is that they have to stay with you girls because no jail wants to take them. So, it's okay right?" she asked.

Hinata fainted.

Ino blinked.

Tenten scowled at Hidan, he was staring at her.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!"

"Shut up, yeah!" guess who said it . . .

Sakura turned her head.

"I'm going to kill you, blondy!"

Nothing but chaos.

"This is not going to work." Tsunade said as she whipped out a bottle of sake and drank watching the chaos before her.


	4. aahhhhh the sky is falling!

"You STUPID blond!" Sakura . She grabbed a kunai and started running even faster, destroying every thing that crossed her path. "Sakura! Please, don't kill um, . . .what's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Deidara!" he cried. "STOP! NOW!" Tenten screeched. Everyone froze. Paper was fluttering every where. "Look what you did to my office!" Tsunade hissed. Sakura looked around. The chairs were ripped, important documents were scattered and ripped to shreds. Stuffing from the couches were everywhere. "I'm very sorry, Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled weakly. "I don't care if your sorry ,Sakura! Who's going to clean my freakin OFFICE!" she roared. "Call some damn ANBU to clean it!" Ino suggested. Tsunade looked thoughtful. "WHAT A GREAT IDEA! Shizune!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Shizune came running in. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?!" she panted. "Call ANBU to clean my office, NOW!" she demanded, she slammed her fist on the table. Shizune's eyes narrowed. "Tsunade-sama, have you been drinking sake AGAIN?!" she asked. "Shut up! Mind your damn business! Call the ANBU . .to . . clean . . .my . . .off. . .ice . ." Tsunade slurred, her feet wobbling. She crashed to the floor, snoring.

"Oh God, . . ." Tenten slapped her forehead. They _really _weren't making a good impression on the Akatsuki. "OK! Each and everyone of you tell me your names." Sakura pointed. "Hidan." the guy with silver hair said. "Deidara!" Sakura twitched. "Itachi." Hinata gulped. "Sasori." Ino sighed. Hinata raised her hand. Sakura sighed. "Hinata, this is not school. There is no need to raise your hand. Just speak" Hinata blushed. "Well . . S-sakura-c-chan, your house i-is bigger than o-ours s-so, w-we sh-should stay at you h-h-house." she said. Ino squealed happily. Tenten really didn't care. "Ugh, fine." Sakura said. Who really wanted S-class criminals at their house? "There are times when you're too smart for your own good, Hinata." she murmured. Hinata went even redder. "I-i'm s-sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata felt horrible. Sakura smiled. "Oh, it's fine, Hina-chan, I was joking." Hinata sighed. "Thank you, Saku-chan." she smiled. "Ok, let's go. Oh yeah, guys?" Sakura looked at the Akatsuki.

"Avoid ANY eye contact with anybody, got it?" she glared, at Itachi especially. He smirked. "Stupid Uchiha and their damn pride. Your stupid brother--" Sakura stopped. She remembered. Sasuke!

She peeked through the door crack. He was gone. There was only a scrap of paper. "Um, I'll be back in 3 seconds, hold up." Sakura ignored Hinata's begging eyes, telling her not to leave her. She ran outside and read it and gasped at what she saw

_Sakura,_

_I will leave you alone. When you really love someone, their happiness comes first. So, if me leaving leaving will make you happy. I'll leave. Just remember, Sakura, if you ever need me, just leave your window open in your house and I'll come. __I'll check every day, until the day I die. Good bye for now, Sakura. . . _

_Sasuke_

Sakura's fell on her knees and began sobbing. She felt so horrible. _Why me? _

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Tenten came running, Hinata, Ino and the Akatsuki on her tail. Deidara glanced at her with worried eyes. Sasori looked interested. Hidan sighed. Itachi looked impassive.

"Damn you stupid Uchihas!" Sakura cried. Itachi was used to being damned. "Sakura, what happened? What did Sasuke do to you, did he beat you up? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ino yelled.. "Not physically,Ino." Sakura smiled sadly. "But, emotionally, he scarred me." she continued. Hinata grabbed the paper Sakura held. She read it. "Your stupid brother, . .why didn't you kill him or something? While you were killing your whole family, you should've killed him, dammit. The only thing he does is cause people pain." Hinata hissed at Itachi. Sakura stared at her. Hinata must be really pissed if she didn't stutter _and _she glared at Itachi Uchiha. "Hn." he said, staring down at her with amused eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

Sakura blinked and the next thing she knew the Akatsuki were on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Sakura roared. Sakura looked around. Everyone was frozen in their positions. Sakura stood up and almost laughed. Naruto was pinning Deidara and Itachi to the ground. Neji pinned Hidan and Shikamaru pinned Sasori. "Sakura,Hinata what are you doing? RUN!" Naruto hissed.

Shikamaru and Neji gave them warning looks. "Oh, God! NARUTO! NEJI! SHIKAMARU! GET OFF OF THEM **NOW!!!**" Sakura almost burst a lung screaming that. " But, Sakura-" Naruto whined. She glared. "NOW." They all stood up. She was furious. She focused all her chakra on her fists and punched the three of them. They went flying. Deidara,Sasori,Hidan and wow, even Itachi stared at her in awe. Ten seconds later, they heard a big crash and people screaming, "Oh my God! The sky is falling!" everyone in the village panicked. Sakura sighed. She guessed that the guys finally landed.

"Well, well, well, kunoichi. You are very strong and an exceptional medic nin. Consider joining the Akatsuki." Sasori said. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds. She laughed. Everyone gave her looks that questioned her sanity. She stopped. "Oh, wait, you were serious?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah." he replied. She blinked. "Hmmmmm, no. I think I'm not going to become S-class criminal who betrays their own village to get stronger. I'm not that power-hungry." she shrugged. Sasori was amazed she brushed it off so quickly. He looked thoughtful. "Ok!" Ino clapped her hands together. "Let's go!" she began walking. "Ino . .we can't take them where we're going. It's too . . .dangerous." she glanced at them and bit her lip. "Well, we're going, yeah. We have to stay with you, yeah. We wont do anything, yeah." he grinned. Sakura couldn't help it, she grinned back. "Ok, fine. We have to go to my house." she said, still grinning. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. . .maybe just, maybe. . . ._

_I wonder if she likes art, yeah . . _


	5. naruto died & i like mozzarella cheese!

**Hello my fellow people! You are probably reading this because you like my story, which is a good**

**thing! Yay me!! I'm like, updating every single day because I like writing so much! Yay again! **

**Thanks for the reviews even though there are only four, but I am known for appreciating everything nice! Reviews make me happy and motivated. Woo hoo! Ok! here's my brand new totally AWESOME chapter!! **

Sakura opened the door to her house and walked in.

"Nice house, yeah!" Deidara said, looking around.

She smiled and motioned for them to follow her to her room.

"Saku-chan! Are you _sure_ you want to this in front of them?" Tenten whispered.

(A/N: The thing that they don't want to do in front of the Akatsuki is a secret, you'll find later what it is . .)

She sighed. "No, I'm not sure, but if they're going to stay with us, we might as well be. . .hospitable. . ."

"I hope we can trust them with this big thing, Sakura . . ." she sighed.

"Stop fucking talking about us like we're not here!" Hidan said.

"Watch your language asshole!" Sakura sneered.

(A/N: I like the word sneer, its a funny word. It makes me giggle!)

"But you fucking cursed!" he replied.

"So what? This is my fucking house! I can do what I want, you're just a uninvited guest!"

Hinata fainted, too much foul language.

"Ugh! HINATA!" Ino shook her. Hinata slowly came to life.

"Maybe it all was a bad dream . ." she said.

"Nope we're still here!" Itachi laughed. Oh shit he actually laughed! XD

"Eeep!" THUMP.

"She fainted again!" Tenten groaned. "Let's wake her up . ."

"Maybe we'll wait till later. I'm hungry!" Sakura rubbed her stomach.

"I'm hungry, too, yeah!" Deidara pumped his fist. Sakura couldn't help it, she laughed.

_I like her laugh, yeah._

"Come on Dei, let's make something for our friends here . . ." she walked out of the room.

Everyone stared at her. Didn't she hate Deidara?

"Do you have mood swings, Sakura?" Sasori asked.

"NO . . why?!" Sakura became angry.

"Oh, nothing, just curious." he replied, looking down.

Itachi snickered.

(A/N: That word makes me giggle too!)

She walked away in a huff.

"What does everyone like to eat?" she asked Deidara.

"Pizza,yeah! Everyone likes pizza!" he said.

"I guess you're right . . .let's make it!" she smiled. She opened her fridge.

"Let's see we'll need this,this,this,this, maybe a bit of this, this . ." she was throwing the ingredients in the air. Deidara had to run pretty fast to catch it.

"Ok! You got everything?" she clapped her hands.

"Uh, yeah!" he grinned.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Cheese! Mozzarella cheese!" she skipped to fridge.

(A/N: I like Mozzarella cheese! It's DELICIOUS! Tee hee . .Go cheese! )

Deidara smiled. She looked so cute. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he thought that.

She could never love a freak like him. He looked at his hands and the mouths that were on it. They were twisted into a frown. He sighed. Sakura came back with cheese.

"Let's do this!" she squealed.

After many hours they were done!

Sakura and Deidara were covered in dough and cheese.

"It smells delicious,yeah!" Deidara said. Sakura giggled. She took off her apron.

"Well, we're done. That took a long time ,but at least we finished." she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Mmmm, what smells so good?" Ino walked in.

"Pizza!" they said in unison.

"GUYS! THE FOOD IS READY!" Ino yelled.

"Finally, damn, it took so fuck- I mean freaking long." Hidan corrected himself after the look Sakura gave him.

"You should really join us. You're a great cook." Itachi said as he ate.

Sakura almost fell over. Itachi actually complimented her?

"My answer is the same as before." she replied.

Deidara felt rather disappointed. He sighed mentally.

Sakura sat down. "Where's Hinata?" she looked around.

"Still knocked out." Tenten sighed.

"Ugh, I didn't want to do this, but . . HINATA, NARUTO'S BEEN KILLED!!" Sakura yelled.

Ino laughed.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Oh my God! No! NARUTO!!!" Hinata came running in. She looked at their faces, expecting sadness over Naruto's supposed death.

But no, they looked ready to explode.

And they did.

Everyone (yes EVERYONE!) started laughing uncontrollably.

Tears started running down their cheeks and they fell to the floor rolling.

"What's so funny?! Naruto is dead!" Hinata yelled.

"He's not dead! We just told you that to wake up!" Ino explained.

"Oh." she said quietly.

Sakura stopped laughing and walked to her. "We were joking Hina-chan. I'm sorry." Sakura felt guilty. She knew Hinata was sensitive.

"It's ok Saku-chan." she smiled weakly. Sakura felt more guilty.

"Forgive me?" she pouted.

Hinata giggled. "Of course."

Sakura smiled at her and stood up. "Come on pizza's ready." Hinata jumped up.

When they got to the table, everyone was still giggling. "Don't take it seriously. Ignore it." she whispered.

Hinata nodded.

Sakura took her seat next to Deidara. She didn't catch the joyful look on his face when she sat next to him.

But every else did.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked at Sasori, Hidan and Itachi. They were all thinking the same thing . .

Matchmaking!!

Itachi smirked slyly. This was gong to be fun. . .

Sasori looked thoughtful.

Hidan was chuckling evilly.

They all made a mental note not to agree with Hidan's plan. They were scared of what he might think of. . .

Sakura glanced around. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

Sasori was actually talking to Ino.

Hidan was talking to Tenten. Didn't she _hate _him?

Itachi was whispering to Hinata, who was blushing . . .

Wait, blushing?

Sakura stood up. What the hell was Itachi telling Hinata?

She walked towards Itachi and grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Come with me." she growled.

Itachi caught the furious look on Deidara's face. He winked. Deidara fumed.

She lead his to her room, slammed the door, and locked it so he couldn't escape.

She leaned against her wall and glared.

"What's wrong, my little cheery blossom?" he asked calmly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What were you saying to Hinata that made her blush?" she hissed.

Itachi looked thoughtful. "Why? Is my cherry blossom jealous? Not enough attention from me? I can assure you Sakura-chan, you will always be number one to me." he smirked.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she almost fainted when he hugged her. _What the hell? He only just met her!_

"That wasn't the point you idiot. You're just trying to-"

**SLAM.**

"What the fuck?! Get off of her,yeah!" Deidara yelled. He lunged for Itachi and he just moved to the side.

**BAM.**

His head crashed against the wall.

"Oh my God! Dei-kun, are you okay?" she gasped. _Did I just say that?_

Itachi chuckled and left. It was going according to plan. . . .

"Yes,yes. I'm fine, yeah. . ." he was still on the floor, not moving. _Dei-kun, yay!_

"Liar. You're not getting up. Come on put your arm around my shoulder. Lemme help you up." she bent down to reach his level.

He reached for her, but unfortunately, he missed and grabbed the next thing . . which was Sakura's butt.

"AH! YOU PERVERT!" she screeched and slapped him.

"Ugh . . ." he felt horrible. He didn't mean to, but he sure didn't regret it, either. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan . . . I didn't mean to." he said. She sighed. _Sakura-chan? _ _Oh, yeah Dei-kun. . ._

"Fine." she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

He felt much better. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He wobbled purposely. Sakura ran over to him before he could fall.

"I think I should stay with you for the day, since it was my fault. . ." she smiled at him.

He liked that idea.

"Ok, let's go!" she ran down the stairs, dragging him with her.

"What took you so long?" Ino smirked.

Sakura glared at Itachi. "I think you should be the one to tell them what you did to Deidara."

Itachi explained everything. Ino cracked up. "Itachi, you're evil." she giggled.

He chuckled. She didn't know how really evil he was. . . .

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Review please! Oh yeah have a Merry Christmas people!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, ok? I might update twice today, in the mood I'm in. . . which is good mood since today is Christmas Eve! My house is going to be crazy. I can hear every one screaming now. . .oh God. I have to go now!**

**REVIEW! They make me happy!**


	6. new yourk?

Tenten opened her mouth to speak when-

SLAM

"Ugh! What's with people slamming doors today?" Sakura hissed.

The silver haired man walked in.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not your sensei anymore,Sakura-chan. You're a jounin now, not my student anymore." he gasped slightly. What the hell what this man doing here?

"Uchiha Itachi. Why is he here?" he said.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama didn't tell you?" she asked.

"No. Tell me what?" he glanced around. _Why were there Akatsuki member's in Sakura's house?_

"I have to take care of them. Actually Kakashi-sensei,-" he groaned, he didn't like being called that.

"Sorry! Calling you sensei is a habit." she shrugged.

"What were you going to tell me Sakura-chan?" he changed the subject.

"Oh,well. I was going to say that they're really not that bad when you get to know them." she grinned at all of them. "Yeah, really!" Tenten laughed. Ino just smirked and nodded.

Itachi gave Kakashi a weird look.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Itachi said, as bursts of fire flew from his mouth.

Kakashi jumped and dodged all of his attacks. "Sakura-chan,Hinata,Tenten,Ino! You are not safe!Run or else you'll be killed."

"Itachi! No!" Sakura hissed. "Leave him alone!"

"Kakashi-sensei!Sakura-chan!Hinata-chan!" a familiar blond ninjas voice was heard.

"Rasengan!" he cried.

"Naruto! No! Ugh! Why me?!" she ran in front of Itachi. Naruto immediately stopped.

"Why are you protecting this man?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing

She ignored him.

"Stop it now, what the fuck is your problem? What's wrong,Itachi?" she whispered.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." he said, rather loudly

"How long were they with you Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, only for a few hours. Why?" she tiled her head curiously.

"No reason." he said. His eyes narrowed

"Itachi! What the hell? Why did you attack Kakashi-sensei?" she ignored the exasperated sigh from Kakashi.

"You're going to pay for this! I'm going to-hey! Let go of me!" she cried. She was struggling to pull free from from Itachi's grip on her waist. He was trying to distract her . .again! And,worse, it was working.

"WHAT the hell! She doesn't want you, yeah!" Deidara was pulling Itachi's arm away from Sakura.

"So, you think she wants you, right?" he smirked.

"I never said-!" Deidara almost went red.

"Oh please, Deidara. It's obvious the you like Sak-" Itachi fell to the ground, Hinata hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, idiot!" she hissed. She didn't want Sakura to know just yet.

Sakura blinked and glanced at Deidara.

"No! Sakura-chan is mine!" Naruto threw himself protectively on top of Sakura.

"Aaah! Naruto! Get off of me!" she struggled. All this fighting over her was cute, but . .this was bit much.

"Help! Before I get raped!" she yelled. Naruto gave her this sly look. She screamed louder.

Deidara ran toward Sakura. He yanked Naruto off her.

"If you rape her I swear I'll kill you!" Deidara hugged her.

_I can't believe Deidara is acting this way! _

Kakashi was glaring at Deidara like a father would.

"Can you let go? Kakashi looks like he wants to kill you . ."she whispered.

"I need to talk to you later . ." she added before he let go. He stiffened. _Oh shit._

"Itachi! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Sakura repeated.

"Just testing reflexes." he replied.

"Rather harsh test, don't you think?" she said.

"No. I don't think so." he answered. Sakura scowled.

"Kakashi,Naruto! Get out!" Tenten pointed toward the door.

"Why?" their eyes narrowed.

"We need some business to take care of . . ."she glared.

"But surely I can stay-" Naruto began.

"NARUTO! Get the hell out, we'll be fine." Ino shrieked.

"Fine." They both left in a cloud of smoke. Sakura saw the look in Kakashi's eyes, er, eye.

It was framed with worry.

"Bye sensei!" she laughed.

"He's not your sensei, dammit!" Ino slammed her fist on the table.

"Why don't you mind your business!" she replied.

"Why you little-"

"Sakura, Ino. Stop acting like children." Sasori said.

"Are you my father?" Sakura asked.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Good. Then don't tell me what to do!" she boomed.

"Sakura, we have to do this. I know you don't trust them, but . . ." Hinata looked on the floor.

"Ugh, fine." she slammed her head against the wall.

"That will solve nothing, Sakura-chan." Itachi smirked.

She lifted her her head and told him to shut the fuck up.

"Fine, we have to go the guest room,then." she sighed and began walking.

Sakura walked into the room,locked the door, and closed the shades.

The room was completely dark.

"Ok! I have four fucking condoms and the room is dark and we're in a room with 4 hot guys, 4 hot girls. The door is locked. What will happen, hmm?" Hidan said.

Tenten screamed at him and slapped him for a good five minutes. "Pervert."

Silence.

"Um,Hidan, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

" . . . "

"Tenten, what did you say to him?" Ino asked, eyes wide.

Tenten smiled cruelly. "I guess you could say I threatened his manhood . . ."

Hinata giggled.

Sakura was worried. Damn her and her good heart.

"Hidan, are you okay? I'm kinda worried." she frowned.

Hidan inwardly smiled.

"No . . ." he said.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. He was using his sneaky tone. He would say something, but Itachi would start with the jealous thing again.

"What's wrong?" she bent down.

Hidan looked up with wide eyes and a pout.

Sakura snapped, she could not control herself.

"OH MY GOD! Hidan! You look so cute." Sakura hugged him, hard. She couldn't help it,he looked so cute! She had a thing for cute people.

Everyone sweat dropped.

They stared at Sakura, then they noticed something.

Her cleavage was on his face and she was hugging him pretty hard.

Hidan's arms went up to touch her when-

"Hidan. Be a gentleman. Would Jashin approve of this?" Sasori said. He found his weakness.

Hidan paused. _Aw, fuck._

"Sakura, let go of him NOW!" Deidara said, venom in every word.

"Aw, but he looked so cute and-" she whined. She saw the look in Deidara's eyes.

"Oh, fine." she crossed her arms childishly. Itachi was laughing.

Hidan stood up, slightly dizzy.

"Wow . . ." he said.

Sakura was oblivious.

"Ok!" she jumped up and down.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" her brows furrowed. They shook their heads.

She looked sideways, to see if anyone uninvited was watching.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

"Stop, you're making me dizzy!" Ino rubbed her head.

Sakura smiled.

She went to the back of the room and disappeared.

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"Oh my God! Where's Sakura maybe she's being raped. Hidan!" Deidara looked around.

"I'm right here you ass." Sakura sighed and slammed a big book on the table.

Deidara gave a sigh of relief.

She opened it with a grunt.

"Everyone hold on to something." she said.

Deidara got this sly look on his face and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

She ignored this.

She just gave him a look that sad oh-you-are-so-going-get-it-when-i'm-finished-with-this-so-better-prepare-yourself. He flinched.

"Ok, everyone ready?" she looked around.

They nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see in the dark.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY DAMMIT?!" she screamed.

"Yes, what the fuck do you need to fucking scream?" Hidan hissed.

"Shut up you ass!" Sakura glared.

"Ok, just do what you guys have been hiding from us. I'm dying to know." Sasori said, exasperated.

"Fine." Sakura said reluctantly. She read the book for a few seconds.

There was a blinding light and the ground started shaking, everything was crashing to the floor.

They felt like the were being crushed and the next thing they knew, they were in a house.

"Where are we?" Itachi looked around.

Sakura giggled.

"Bronx, New York. In my house,specifically. " she said.

"What's a Bronx?'

"And a New York?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have to punish you guys, especially you Deidara. . ." Sakura smirked.

He remembered the look she gave him.

"What! Holy shit!" Hidan looked at them

Ino was chuckling darkly. She knew exactly what they're punishment was.

"We're going to . . ." Sakura smiled cruelly.

Itachi began to sweat.

Deidara gulped.

Sasori twitched.

". . go SHOPPING!" she pumped her fist.

They stared for a good five minutes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" they cried.

"Oh yes." Tenten high fived Sakura for her smarts.


	7. bonding with a puppet

**In this chapter, Sakura's going to do a bit of bonding with Sasori. Cause he's so cute! She barely**

**talks to him, so . . . I'm going to redeem myself. And cause he's so cute! It's going to involve**

**Guitar Hero II and maybe a bit of kissing and affectionate hugging . . . **

**Me: Sasori, you're going to bond with Sakura!**

**Sasori: Hn. Whatever.**

**Me: Don't you whatever me! I could change my mind and have her bond with Hidan or Itachi or Deidara first!**

**Sasori: . . .**

**Me: Thought so !**

**On with the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Please no Sakura! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!" Hidan begged.

"Ugh. We're not going shopping today! Tomorrow. Today's been a long day." Sakura yawned.

"I'm tired." Hinata mumbled.

"Agreed." Ino said.

"I'm going to my room." Tenten got up.

"Wait! We have to find rooms for them." Ino gestured towards the Akatsuki.

"Oh, fine. Thanks for offering Ino." Sakura laughed at the look on Ino's face.

"You know what, you're sleeping on the couch." Ino stretched.

"Oh hell no,yeah!"

"What the fuck?"

"Hn."

"I don't sleep much, anyway."

"There then it's settled. Anyways, the couches have fold out beds." she said.

They stared at her blankly.

"What's that?" Deidara scratched his head.

"Figure it out." Hinata said. She was too lazy to explain.

They ran up the stairs, leaving them in the living room.

"Fold out bed. Fold out bed." Hidan repeated.

"I know, yeah! A bed that folds out, yeah!" Deidara glanced at the couch.

"No shit,yeah." Sasori mocked.

"Shut up, yeah." Deidara glared.

"Make me, yeah." Sasori smirked.

"I will, yeah!" Deidara stood up.

"I'd like to see you try, yeah." Sasori said calmly.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Sakura boomed from her room.

"I'll kick your ass later, yeah." Deidara mumbled.

"You wish."

"I can, you're not better than-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!" Tenten threw a shoe at them.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Hidan rubbed his head where the shoe had hit him.

"Just shut up now or else I'll take away what you men hold dear." Ino appeared on the stairway.

Itachi looked down and gulped. Ino smirked in satisfaction.

"Lift up the couch seats." Ino pointed.

Itachi got up and did that.

"See a handle? Pull it." she yawned.

He grunted with effort as he pulled and a bed popped out.

"Was that magic?" Deidara said in wonder.

"No, that's manufacturing." she giggled.

"Do the same with the rest of the couches." she mumbled.

"Thank you." Sasori said.

"Mmm hmmm. Whatever." she limped back to bed. She just wanted to sleep.

"Um, guys?" Deidara looked worried.

"What?" they said.

"Those beds fit two people." he pointed out.

Silence.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Hidan fell to his knees.

He didn't want to sleep with them.

This was going to be a long night.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Sakura woke up first. She combed her hair and went downstairs.

She almost fell over at the sight.

"I need my camera." she ran back up the stairs and on the way, she woke up the rest of the girls to

show them.

"Come on." she whispered.

They tiptoed down the stairs.

Hinata started blushing.

Ino almost drooled.

Tenten got this dreamy look on her face.

Sakura ogled.

She snapped a lot of pictures.

"Blackmail." she tapped the camera affectionately.

They grinned

What were the guys doing that made them react this way?

Well.

Deidara and Sasori were sleeping, shirts off.

Same with Itachi and Hidan.

But, they were hugging.

With affection.

Itachi turned around, snoring slightly.

"Oh my God! Look at his chest." Tenten pointed.

"Why are the gay guys always hot?" Ino hissed.

"We're not gay." Deidara sat up. They froze.

Sakura almost drooled at the sight of his chest. He had like a damn twelve pack.

"You are in a dream. Go back to sleep." Hinata said, her voice as smooth as silk.

"I am? I don't like dreams, I'm going back to sleep." he laid back down and after a few minutes, began sleeping.

"Phew. Thanks Hinata. I was going to knock him out." Tenten giggled.

"No problem." she shrugged.

"I'm going back upstairs. I'm tired." Hinata mumbled.

Ino and Tenten nodded.

"I'm staying here." Sakura said. She was fully awake.

They shrugged and went upstairs.

Sakura went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

She drank it standing up on her kitchen counter.

"Shopping day." she smirked cruelly.

She heard footsteps and stiffened.

She looked around. No one. "Hmm."

" I think I'll go shopping tomorrow. I need to bond with some of the guys since they're going to stay with me." she sighed. Who first?

Who did she barely talk to?

Sasori.

This was going to be fun.

"Sakura?" she jumped.

"Oh, hi, Hidan. You scared the crap outta me." she smiled. He laughed.

He stared at her for a few seconds.

Then, he came with a conclusion.

"You're hot." he said simply.

Sakura blushed. "Thanks for the compliment. But, you know, that was kind of random." she replied coyly.

He said nothing.

Sakura couldn't look at him or else she would start drooling, he had no shirt for God's sake!

And that would be horrible.

Deidara woke up and heard Sakura talking to Hidan. He couldn't believe he was hitting on her.

Before he even went in the kitchen he saw Sakura and admired her. Her body was like art.

"What are you looking at?" a voice behind him said.

He spun around. "What the hell Sasori?" he hissed.

He smirked and looked where Deidara's gaze had been. "Ah. So you're admiring Sakura."

"I don't blame him." Itachi came in.

"Did Itachi actually say something nice about a girl?" Deidara teased.

Itachi ignored him.

"Deidara, Sasori, Itachi. You're not coming in the kitchen?" Sakura stirred her coffee.

"Sure, Sakura." Deidara stood next to her ,earning a scowl from Hidan. "When you woke up?" he asked casually. Sakura turned her back to Hidan. Deidara gave Hidan a triumphant look "Maybe about twenty minutes ago." she replied.

"Hi Sakura!" Ino came in.

Sakura flinched. "Why so loud Ino-pig?"

"Shut up forehead!"

"Good morning Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"At least someone who is normal." she smiled back at Hinata.

"We need music." Tenten sighed.

She turned on the radio.

The announcer began speaking.

_Good morning, America!_

_We'll begin our program with a singer who recently had a troubled few years and decided to comeback._

_The song is Piece Of Me by Britney Spears!_

The song began.

"You have got to be kidding." Tenten sounded disgusted,

Sakura sighed.

Hinata was listening intently.

Ino started dancing.

"I'm changing the station!" Tenten rushed to the radio.

She couldn't find anything good and she turned it off.

"Hey!" Ino whined.

Tenten glared and she went silent.

"I need to talk to you guys." Sakura said. Itachi leaned in curiously.

"Not you or any of your buddies here." she hissed. She tilted her chin towards the girls.

"Let's go upstairs." she ran up the stairs and the rest of them followed suit.

She went to the sound-proof room and locked the door.

"I have to bond with Sasori." she sighed.

They gave her suspicious gazes. "Why?"

"If they are going to stay with us, we have to get along. At the rate we're going, we're no so good."

"Why him?" Ino asked.

"I talk to him the least." she said,

"True." Hinata said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tenten asked.

"I need for you guys to get Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi out of the house."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because if they're here, we'll be interrupted."

Tenten smirked. "Ooh, what are you going to be doing?"

Sakura laughed. "Not like that. You and your dirty mind."

"How do we get them out?" Hinata looked thoughtful.

"Um, you guys have to act like I don't have enough food at the house and I'll say go to the store and get it. You guys will say ok and ask them to go with you. If they say yes, get out as soon as possible. If no, I'll kick them out. So, it'll work anyway."

Tenten smiled. "Kay. Let's do this." she opened the door.

They ran downstairs.

"I'm hungry." Ino opened her fridge.

"What the hell forehead girl? You got no food!" Ino screeched.

"Shut up Ino-pig! If you're so damn hungry go by some freakin food!" Sakura hissed.

"Ugh, fine! Tenten, Hinata! Come with me, we have to by a whole fridgeful of food." she sighed.

"Ok." Hinata opened the door. Sakura glanced at her and then at Deidara, Itachi and Hidan.

"Um, can you guys help us?" Tenten asked sweetly.

Hidan nodded. "Sure, let's explore this place."

"It should be fun, yeah." Deidara said, running outside. "Do you even know where you're going?" Tenten giggled. "No." he scratched his head. Ino turned around. "Itachi, you're coming?"

_Well, I have nothing better to do. They are up to something. _

"I'll go." he walked down the steps. He closed the door.

"SASORI!" Sakura stomped her foot.

"What ?" he said calmly.

She grinned mischievously. "We are going to bond today!"

He raised an eyebrow. "We are going to . . .bond."

She nodded.

"No."

Sakura looked at him, unusually calm.

He gulped.

She raised her fist. "Come again?"

"I said yes."

"Good." she put her fist down.

"We are going to play the hardest . . " she began.

He stared.

". .the most difficult. . ."

Sasori wasn't liking this.

" . . game ever, which is . . ."

He braced himself.

" . .GUITAR HERO II!"

He sweatdropped.

"I see." he nodded, like he understood.

"You have no idea, do you?" she sighed.

She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go to my room. I have my 360 in there."

Sasori sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where are we going?" Hidan asked.

"To the supermarket!" Ino cheered.

"What's that?" Deidara pointed to a store.

"Macy's. We're going there tomorrow." Hinata explained.

"What's a Macy's?" Itachi asked.

"It's a clothing store." Tenten sighed.

Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi cringed.

Why were girls so obsessed with clothes?

"Here we are!"

Itachi read the name. "Pathmark?"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Sakura turned her game on.

"I'm so going to kick your ass in this game."

Sasori smirked. "I never lose anything, just to let you know."

"There's a first time for everything, just to let _you_ know."

He laughed. She threw him a guitar. He caught it with some minor difficulty.

"Ready?" she put her usual cheat codes.

"You'll have to go on Easy cause you're a newbie." she laughed.

He grunted. "Fine." It didn't matter what level he was on, he was going to win.

"Hmm, let's see. Which song? Ah Ha! YYZ by Rush! I'll play it on Expert." she chose the song.

(A/N: That song rocks! I have Guitar Hero II and III.)

"Ready?" she smirked.

The song began, he waited for his notes.

"Match the colors on the screen with your guitar!" Sakura said before it began.

"Holy Shit!" he couldn't get one note, while Sakura was getting all of the notes.

"Damn." he grunted. He was getting few notes.

After a while, he started liking this game.

Sakura was amazing, he never would've guessed he would be doing this.

"You're getting a bit better." Sakura said, humming along to the song.

He rolled his eyes,he knew he sucked. She was trying to make him feel better.

"End!" she said. "My score 100 as usual. Yours, 56. Ouch." she giggled.

"I want a rematch." he said, arms crossed.

"Ok. Let's see you get your butt kicked again. Hey, this must be the first time you lost." she giggled.

"Shut up."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Ok! That's all I'm writing for now. It took up my whole day to write this, but it's not like I had anything else to do. So I hope you like, maybe the kissing will come next chapter. Maybe Sakura will get kissed by Sasori, who knows? Read and Review! No flames! **


	8. new Sakura

**Yay! Bonding time for Sakura! Who will she bond with today? Read the chapter. Oh yeah, just to**

**let you people know, I might update a bit less due to the fact that my vacation is almost over and once I get back to school, it's midterm time! But I'll update, trust me! I won't forget about my readers . . . Ok!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_With Tenten,Ino and Hinata._

"Yup, we're at Pathmark." Ino grabbed a cart and charged into the store.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Deidara asked.

'We buy the stuff that's on the list." Tenten said.

"What list?" Itachi asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . .I forgot."

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Let's just buy whatever we think we need." Hinata walked over to the fruit section.

"What she said."

Hinata stopped and turned around, with a crazed look on her face.

"Absolutely NO ninja stuff. YOU better not blow our cover."

Deidara gulped. "O-ok N-no problem." He nudged Itachi and Hidan.

"Right." they said. She smiled. "Good."

Deidara exhaled.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Let's try Guitar Hero III." Sasori sighed.

Sakura smirked. "There's a reason why the third came after the second."

Sasori opened his mouth to change his mind, bur Sakura cut him off.

"Nope! No changing minds. We'll just play one song from here. If you do bad, I'll change back to Guitar Hero II."

"You're going on Easy right?" Sakura asked.

"Correct." he said.

"You're going on Expert right?" he asked,

"Correct." Sakura mocked.

He rolled his eyes.

"My favorite song ever on this game. Cliffs of Dover."

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked. AGAIN?!" she giggled.

"No, I'm going to win this time! I'm going to crush you." he said.

Sakura giggled, he finally wasn't so . . . serious.

"Ready?" she smirked.

"I was born ready." he hissed.

The song started. He couldn't get a single note.

"I think you were not ready at all." she laughed.

Sasori concentrated. He was getting a few notes. . .

"Come on Sasori you can do better--look at me!" Sakura had her back facing the T.V and she was still hitting the notes.

"What the hell? How the fuck are you doing that?" he said.

"Watch your mouth. I don't need another Hidan." she glared.

"The song is almost done. You can still beat me." Sakura knew that wasn't close to possible.

"5 . . . "

Sasori was playing the guitar furiously.

"4 . . ."

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"Come on, come on." Sasori said.

"1 . . !" Sakura stopped.

Sasori fell to the floor, head pounding, fingers aching.

"Hmm. Oh well. My score, obviously 100 percent. Yours, 42 percent?! Damn!" she gasped.

"I'm not playing this game again." he said.

Sakura pouted. "Sore loser."

Sasori laughed at the look on the her face.

"What's so funny?' she stomped her foot.

"Nothing." he wouldn't admit that she looked cute.

He would rather die.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Interesting." Hidan rubbed his chin.

"Chocolate doughnuts or vanilla?" he looked at both of them.

Ino groaned and grabbed the both of them and chucked them into the cart.

"Hey, I was deciding!"

"Well, I decided for you. Both!" she hissed.

"Interesting choice." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Tenten pushed the cart, it was really heavy. They had so much food, it was overflowing.

"Are we done?" Itachi asked.

"Does it look like we're done?" Ino pointed.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah!"

"Uh, no." Hinata mocked.

"This could feed the whole world, yeah!" Deidara said, gesturing towards the food.

"No, it couldn't!" Tenten hissed.

"Do you want chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" Hidan held both of them in his hand

"Ugh!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sasori, let's watch a movie!" Sakura jumped up and down on her bed.

"Sure." Sasori smiled. Sakura stopped jumping and looked thoughtful.

"Let's watch Shrek 2!" she said.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What's a Shrek?"

"It's a fictional character in a movie. He an ogre." she explained.

"I see."

"I know you don't get it, because you said those same words when we were going to play Guitar Hero."

Sasori sighed. She had seen right through him.

"I'll make popcorn! You want butter-free or butter?" Sakura paused at the doorway.

"Butter."

Sakura grinned. "Yay! My favorite kind. You rock!" she skipped downstairs.

Sasori stared after her. "I . . . rock" he mumbled.

He was beginning to wonder if he had feelings for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"How much is the total cost?" Hinata asked.

The cashier looked at her and than at the screen.

"Total comes out to one hundred and twenty three dollars and eighteen cents." she sighed.

Hinata slapped her Platinum credit card in front of her.

Tenten walked next to Hinata. "Finished?"

Hinata was putting the stuff in the bags. "Yup."

"How are we going to carry all these bags home?" Ino said, worried.

Hinata grinned at the guys.

Itachi blinked. "What?"

Deidara backed up. "Uh-oh."

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Holy shit."

Tenten smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura and Sasori were on her bed, under her sheets, watching the movie.

Not like that you pervertic idiots.

Sakura was giggling and Sasori was watching her giggle.

It was like every time he looked away, his eyes would go back to look at her.

He didn't watch even a second of the movie.

"Wasn't that funny, Sasori?" she laughed.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"You see, bonding wasn't that bad! Told ya!" she smiled up at him.

"You know what, you're right it wasn't that bad. But I know what could make it even better." he smirked.

Sakura's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Huh?"

Before she knew it, Sasori was kissing her.

Holy shit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Everyone came home.

"Stupid food." Deidara set down the bags and rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, I hate shopping." Hidan sighed.

"I'm never doing anything for you again." Itachi said.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino smiled at each other.

The pictures they took were so useful.

"Really? You better think twice about that." Ino said.

They shot her confused looks.

"Sakura!" they squealed.

They ran up the stairs and burst into her room.

"Oh . ."

"My . ."

"God . .!"

Sakura was making out with Sasori.

"We didn't know that we were interrupting!" Ino giggled.

Sakura jumped and pushed Sasori to the floor.

"Oomph!" he landed with a thud.

"Um, we'll leave you alone." Hinata blushed and grabbed Tenten's and Ino's wrists.

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOHMYGOD!" Tenten squealed.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

They turned red and starting giggling.

Itachi jumped up. "Where's Sasori?"

Ino stiffened. "Who's Sasori? What are you talking about?" she smiled nervously.

"Where's Sakura is she with-OH HELL NO!" Deidara jumped up.

Before Ino could stop them, they burst in Sakura's room.

He saw a blushing Sakura on her bed, twiddling her finger nervously.

Sasori was next to her rubbing his head.

"Oh! Hi, Deidara. Itachi. Hidan. . ." she smiled weakly.

"What's going on here?" Deidara glared.

"Nothing!" Sakura jumped up and began to walk past them.

Deidara grabbed her wrist. "Not until you give an explanation."

Sasori came up. "We were only watching a movie. Nothing happened." he said, his voice soothing.

Deidara relaxed. "You promise, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him. " I promise."

"Ok, yeah." he said.

Sakura exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

This bonding thing was more difficult than she thought it would be. . .

"Did you buy food?" Sakura changed the subject.

"Yes." Itachi walked towards the kitchen.

Deidara and Hidan followed him.

Sakura turned around to face Sasori. "You ass!" she whispered-screamed.

Sasori pouted. "Sorry."

Sakura sighed and followed after Itachi.

Sakura thought for a while. She thought about what happened.

She liked Sasori, but she knew that he wasn't the one for her.

She felt no sparks during that kiss . . .. nothing.

Sakura only liked him as a friend, nothing else. Maybe as her ' brother. '

After she told Sasori this, he said he understood.

"Sasori, I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you."

"I get it, Sakura." he said.

She skipped downstairs.

"Hi! So what did you guys need that you burst into my room?"Sakura folded her arms.

"Ah. We need your camera." Ino said.

"Why do you need -- oh!" she ran back upstairs and grabbed her camera.

"Guys, you have to clean my house." she smirked.

They laughed.

Sakura waited until they were done, she was going to have last laugh.

"I'm not cleaning." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I hope you say that once we're done showing you this."

Sakura pressed a button and a slide show of they pictures they took appeared.

"Shit!" Deidara lowered his head.

Sakura smirked.

"Welcome to Hell, boys."

"Get to steppin!" Ino giggled.

Sakura went to the mirror. "Hmm. I'm bored with my hair." she said, pulling strands of it.

"How can you be bored with it? It's pink, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Deidara." Tenten rolled her eyes.

He pouted.

Ino stood up. "I have the perfect idea!" She grabbed Sakura's arm, went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

They heard a squeal from Sakura. Hinata and Tenten pounded at the door.

Ino opened the door, pulled them in and shut it.

"I wonder what they're doing to her." Sasori said.

"So, what did you and Sakura do?" Hidan asked.

"We played Guitar Hero and watched Shrek 2." he said.

They gave him confused looks and asked no further questions.

For an hour, they heard water running and screaming protests and thumping.

Finally, they heard a hair dryer and they opened the door.

"Take a look at the brand new Sakura!" Tenten sounded like Vanna White.

(A/N: I hope you guys know who that is!)

When Sakura walked in, Deidara wanted to fall over.

He also wanted to make out with her.

So did everyone else, he could tell by the looks on their faces. Except for Sasori, he wondered why.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well, well, well, I wonder what Sakura looks like. Yes, she has no feelings for Sasori. I'm sorry, but this is a DeiSaku fic. Maybe when I'm done with this I'll write a SasoSaku fic or maybe ItaSaku. Or SasuSaku! It make take a few chapters for Sakura to start liking Deidara. Love doesn't come without obstacles. Soooooooooooo, review! **


	9. moo

**Yays! Another chapter! I can't believe I'm actually writing a new chapter cause I'm deathly ill. **

**Well, according to me. My mom says I'm an over-exaggerator. But she doesn't know how sick I feel. I don't know what I have. I'm always dizzy, my throat hurts, my head hurts, and when I get up, my legs tremble for no damn reason. It's like I'm weak! I hate weakness cause I'm an athlete so, naturally I hate that feeling. Oh well! On with the chappie! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Wow." Deidara felt like he could look at her forever.

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "Bad wow or good wow?"

"Good, yeah!" he assured her.

"I hope so cause I did not want to do this." she glared at her friends.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you look so pretty." Tenten grabbed her shoulders and put her in front of the mirror.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She kinda liked it.

Let's see what they did to her hair, shall we?

Her hair was still pink, but . . .it had black streaks running through it. They styled her hair to be long on the bottom but get shorter as it reached her shoulders.

(A/N: Trust me, it looks better than what it sounds like.)

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I look kinda emo or something. But, I like it."

(A/N: I have nothing against emo people. So, take no offense to what Sakura said. Damn you Sakura!)

"HA! You should LOVE it. Pink was too plain." Ino waved her hand.

"Pink is not plain." Itachi snorted.

Ino hit him on the head. "Shut up!"

Sakura turned around. "Sooooo, did you guys clean my house while I was held against my will?"

Hidan was the best liar. "Of course, Sakura."

"Good. Because if you didn't, every one in Konoha will have those pictures faster than you can say 'moo'"

Everyone stared at her weirdly. "Moo?"

"Yes, moo. What's wrong with moo?"

They shook their heads.

"So let's give the house a little inspection shall we?" Hinata pulled out her index finger and slowly approached the table. . .

"Wait! No . . we didn't clean it, yeah!" Deidara couldn't help it. He didn't like lying especially to someone was pretty as Sakura.

"I knew it. You didn't clean. That is rather sad. I bet Konoha would love to see these pictures of you guys." Tenten looked amused.

"By the way, why were you guys hugging when you slept.?" Ino asked..

Itachi sighed. "Well, Hidan brought alcohol and-"

"What the fuck? That was you, you fucking liar!" Hidan roared,

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "This is coming from someone who just five minutes ago lied to Sakura."

Hidan stuttered. "But-"

"Continue, Itachi." Sakura ignored Hidan's protests.

"Yeah, so . . . he brought the stuff cause he's an alcoholic-YES YOU ARE HIDAN! YOU'RE IN DENIAL!- anyways, he, um, spiked our non-alcoholic drinks while we were busy. And eventually we got a bit drunk."

Hinata blinked. "Wow. When you guys get a bit drunk, you hug each other like you're gay."

"And you had you're shirts off." Ino lifted a finger.

Deidara sighed. "Yeah, I really don't know how that happened."

Sakura mumbled something.

"Huh?"

She looked up. "Nothing."

"I think we should forget about the whole cleaning thing. We need some shopping to do." Ino clapped her hands.

"No way in hell."

Sakura laughed. "Did you guys see those pictures we took of you? The Akatsuki will never be taken seriously again. You'll be the butt of everyone's jokes, you'll be-"

"Alright, alright, we get it."

"I hope so, cause remember they'll be in Konoha faster than you can say 'moo'." Sakura wagged a finger at them. They groaned.

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be pretty chilly outside." Hinata sighed.

The phone rang. Sakura got up and ran to get it. "Hello? . . .Yeah, I'm in you-know-where. . .yes, they're with me. . . .don't worry I could beat the shit out of them . . .Tsunade! Of course not . . . ok. . .fine. . .bye." she hung up.

"So, your Hokage knows about this place." Sasori assumed.

She nodded. "Yep. She's the only one in Konoha who knows and she covers for us saying we're on a mission."

"Interesting."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fascinating." her voice was dripping sarcasm.

Sakura looked at the Akatsuki robes. "Those robes absorb heat, right?'

"How'd you know that?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of did some research on the Akatsuki while is was training with Tsunade." She shrugged.

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"Um, your group are criminals because you have betrayed your village of origin and banded together for the ultimate purpose of world domination. That's all I'm telling you."

"Ok, enough talk. Let's get going!" Tenten said, exasperated.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go. Come on." she waited for everyone to come out, then locked her door.

"So, we're going to Macy's?" Hidan walked slowly.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Sakura stopped and caused everyone to bump into her.

"Why did you stop?" Sasori asked.

"Stop sign." she pointed to the hand that was blinking red.

"You're listening to that?" Itachi snorted.

"Yeah, unless you want to get killed by a car." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What's a car,yeah?" Deidara looked confused.

"You see that thing that's moving? Yeah, that's a car." she pointed.

"Why are we waiting for it? I can just blow it up, yeah." Deidara grinned.

"NO! We'll kill innocent people and go to jail!" Ino yelled.

"Oh."

"We already saved your asses from going to jail by accepting you with us so, watch it." they crossed the street.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh! Look, there's a sale today!"

They all squealed in delight.

"We'll be here for hours and hours." Ino said.

"WHAT?! NO, YEAH!" Deidara yelled in desperation.

Tenten stared at him. "No, yeah? Is that a yes or no?"

Deidara sighed. "It's a-"

"Yes. He means yes." Sakura finished for him.

"No! That's not what what I-" he was beginning to whine.

"Suck it up, Deidara. Be a man." Sakura teased.

He grumbled something.

"What? Did you say something?" Sakura growled.

"No! Nothing!" he laughed nervously.

She smiled. "Good. Now let's get going."

She pulled on his wrist. He didn't move.

Tug.

Grunt.

Tug again.

Grunt.

Pull with growl.

Another grunt.

Scowl.

"If you don't come with me right now I'll personally hand out those photos out before you can say-"

"I know, I know, 'moo', yeah." he sighed.

"Good. You finally learned something."

She threw him into the store. "Wimp! You can't handle the truth!"

"What truth?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to say that." she giggled.

Sakura looked around and saw the Akatsuki being attacked by the perfume ladies.

"Miss! Do you want some perfume?" a lady asked Deidara.

"I'm not a woman. I'm a man, yeah!"

She gave him a doubtful look. "Right . . . "

Sakura giggled. This was going to be so much fun.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Awwww, poor Deidara. That lady thinks he's a woman. Tsk. Tsk. If you're wondering how I thought of moo. . . I really don't know how I thought of it. It just came to mind! I'm sorry it's short, but I still feel horrible. I'll make longer stuff when I feel better. Remember, reviews make me happy: )**


	10. matching outfits

**I feel much better! Yays! My dizziness and head hurting and stuff have slowly disappeared. I only **

**a sore throat now. Oh yeah, you guys HAVE to watch the movie I AM LEGEND with Will Smith. It was like the most awesome movie ever. It made me cry and jump in my seat and all that stuff.**

**It's very sad, though at some parts. Alright I'm done with being random so, (insert drumroll) here's the chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Don't you think we should help them?" Hinata whispered. Tenten and Ino shook their heads, mesmerized.

Sakura sighed, she was really enjoying the the scene before her. "Fine."

Itachi was pushing away a lady who claimed he needed a new conditioner. His hair was greaser than chicken wings.

Sasori was being tackled by woman asking how he got such smooth skin.

"Botox?" she kept on asking.

Hidan was practically eating men's cologne ,the way the counter people were giving him samples..

Deidara was starting to smell like a girl and was getting worse every second.

"Ladies stop before I call the manager!" Sakura stomped her foot.

They all froze and backed away.

"Good. Now SHOO!" she waving her hand, as if flicking a away a fly. They scurried away.

They all shot Sakura grateful looks.

"This is not a store! This is a freakin torture chamber!" Sasori whined.

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan started complaining, too.

Tenten glared at them and they fell silent.

"It's amazing how your glare can quiet Akatsuki members." Hinata stared at her.

Tenten smirked and shrugged. "I'm surprised myself."

"How can you girls handle this torture?" Hidan asked.

Sakura grinned. "Just think of it as training!"

Deidara laughed. "It's more like suicidal."

His laugh was contagious. Sakura felt like she just had to laugh with him.

"It's all how you look at it." she giggled.

"Ok,now that you're done being assaulted, let's get to out favorite part." Ino squealed.

"What's you're favorite part?" Itachi yawned.

"Duh, the shopping part." she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Ino. Shopping is probably the _only_ part. What else would you do in a store?" Sakura whispered.

Ino blushed. "Oh. Um, I knew that."

"Oh of course you did." Tenten sighed.

Ino beamed. "You see! Tenten knew that I was joking-"

"Ino." Tenten cut her off.

"Yeah?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Her smiled faltered. "Oh. Um, I knew-"

"No, you didn't."

Sakura sighed and pulled them forward. "If stupidity was gold. . ." she mumbled.

"She would be richer than Donald Trump." Hinata finished.

Sakura laughed.

"Oh my God! Look at this skirt! Isn't it so cute?!" Ino held it up to Hidan for some strange reason.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh . . ."

Tenten groaned. "Why are you asking Hidan?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know . . ."

"Of course you don't"

Hinata walked ahead and showing shoes matching with that skirt. She was hoping they would be distracted.

"These shoes would totally match that." Hinata handed the shoes to Ino.

Her eyes lit up. "Genius!"

Hinata was surprised by her reaction but nodded anyways.

"Hn. Do we have to stay with you girls? I mean, you think matching shoes and skirts are _genius."_ Itachi mumbled.

"SO?! It is genius!" Ino hissed.

"Yeah, if you're _so _smart, why don't you think of an outfit that totally matches. You'll see how hard it is." Sakura huffed.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Please. Finding an outfit the matches is not hard, yeah."

Sakura smirked. "Typical male. I think you need a wake up call. If you're so great both you and your buddies find an outfit each that matches."

Hidan laughed. "No problem."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Come on, now. That will be so easy."

"Fine. You have the typical time a girl has to find a matching outfit which is at least ten minutes."

Ino set a stopwatch.

"Ready . . .Set . . . MOO!" Sakura laughed when she said that.

The Akatsuki stared moving.

"Wait! Did I say go? I said moo, idiots." Sakura giggled.

They glared at her. "Ok, fine, GO!"

"Ino, does it really take you ten minutes to find a matching outfit?" Hinata whispered when the guys left.

"No, it takes me longer. But, the Akatsuki need to learn something. They think they're soo much better than us. They need to learn a lesson." Ino said fiercely.

Sakura grinned. "True."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Does this blue shirt match with this purple skirt.?" Hidan asked.

He never dreamed he would ever have to ask this question.

Itachi sighed and shrugged wearily. This was harder than he thought. Their was so many shades of different colors.

Deidara and Sasori seemed to be doing a good job.

Well, they did draw art. They must know all the matching colors.

He knew he couldn't trick Sasori, so he tried Deidara into giving him the outfit.

Itachi smirked. "Hey Deidara."

Deidara was deep in thought. "What do you want,yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering-" he began.

"Ah ha! Perfect,yeah." he grabbed at shirt he was staring at and walked away.

"Stupid art freak." Itachi mumbled.

Sasori was already done, walking back to the girls.

"Itachi, those colors really don't match." Hidan walked by him.

Itachi glanced at what he had. "You really should not be talking."

Hidan snorted. "We only have three minutes left and Deidara and Sasori is already with Sakura and the others."

Itachi sighed. If he knew being in the Akatsuki led to this, he would have never joined at all.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When Sakura saw the guys, she mentioned for Ino so stop the watch.

"Soo, let's see watcha got." Tenten looked at them with amusement.

Itachi decided to get it over with and held out what he had.

None of the colors watched and it was hideous.

Ino cringed. "Ugh! My eyes! Get away, you are a disgrace!"

Itachi glared at her and walked briskly away.

"Next!"

Hidan took his time getting there. He held out what he had.

"Well, it's better than Itachi's." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, well, _any_ outfit is better than Itachi's!" Sakura snorted.

Tenten shook her head in disapproval. Ino shielded her eyes as if it was the most horrible thing she's ever seen.

"Next!"

Sasori came up confidently. He wanted to make up for the stupidity for his other teammates.

"Ooh!"

"Nice!"

"Me like."

"Genius."

Sasori bowed.

"Well, that's only _one_ member who proved themselves worthy." Ino sighed.

"Deidara, you're last." Sakura smiled.

"The best for last, yeah."

He showed what he had and it was beautiful.

(A/N: Use your imagination for the outfits people! And no, they are not gay. It was a challenge.)

"Ok, Deidara's is officially the best." Sakura ran up to him and grabbed the outfit he was holding and claimed it hers.

"Thanks a million Deidara!" she pecked him on the cheek.

Sakura thought he would make the perfect boyfriend. If it was her birthday or something, she could always count on him to give her something good.

She mentally slapped herself after these thoughts.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't catch the red tint on Deidara's cheeks.

"Ok, fine. You guys may have won the battle, but not the war." Tenten quoted.

"Hn."

"Ok, it's time to raid this store!" Ino cried.

They all rushed into the clothing racks and quickly put clothes on their arms, it looked like a blur of colors to the Akatsuki.

"Hey! Think fast!" Sakura threw her clothes to Deidara suddenly.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino followed suit.

Those clothes were to fast for even _them_ to handle.

Before they knew it, they we're under a clothing mountain.

"God help me, yeah. . . ." Deidara's voice was muffled by the clothes he was under.


	11. what was this feeling?

**I'm going to dedicate the chapter to iiMNOTOKAY. Maybe it'll help her feel better about her grandpa and so she can get out of depression mode. . . heh heh . . .hopefully it'll work. . .**

**BTW, I realized I never put a disclaimer on my story. So here it is! **

**Deidara, you may do the honors.**

**Deidara: Lili does not own Naruto, yeah! And she never will, yeah!**

**Lili: Shut up Deidara!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura twitched as she saw the Akatsuki on the floor, the murderous, the suicidal, the homicidal, genocidal ninjas being defeated by a bunch of clothes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Ino smiled, having an idea. "Sakura, we need to buy bras."

Before Sakura blush, the Akatsuki were standing up, their clothes folded.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "How did you guys do that?"

Sasori gave her a blank look. "Do what?"

Sakura pointed to the clothes they were holding. "How did you fold my clothes? While getting up?"

Deidara looked down.

He shrugged.

Hidan sighed. "Who gives a shit? Let's go buy Sakura some fucking bras, what size are you, by the way?"

Ino laughed. "We're not going to get her bras, you asshole."

"Uh, yes we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No times infinity!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Ino's childish actions.

Hinata sighed. "Ino only said that to get you to stand up."

"Fuck you."

Tenten turned to Itachi.

"I'm surprised Itachi got up. I thought the Uchiha clan was an honorable clan. Not a pervertic clan looking for a chance to fondle some lingerie."

Itachi turned away, feeling embarrassed.

Sakura laughed at the look on Itachi's face.

"So where are we going now, yeah?"

"We're going to take you back to the village so you can go back to Pain." Sakura began walking.

Deidara's eyes lit up. "Really,yeah?"

"No."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was waiting on line to pay , while the others were exploring the make up counter.

"Next, please."

Sakura walked to the cashier and her eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar face. "Hey, Marie!"

"Hey!" she smiled.

Sakura put her credit card on the table.

"You're so lucky."

Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"I can't believe you know those guys. They're freakin HOT!" Marie was putting her clothes in a bag.

Sakura studied them. "You're right. They are. Didn't realize that."

Marie snorted. "How can you not notice them? I mean, don't you see how every girl in the mall is staring at them. And they really are hating you and your friends with them."

Sakura looked around. She was right. Every single girl was staring at the Akatsuki with hearts in their eyes. Everyone else was giving Sakura and her friends hateful looks.

"I can't believe there's a fan club . . .in the mall."

"Believe it!"

Sakura almost fell over. She sounded like Naruto. She missed him . . . a lot. She missed his happy attitude that she once found annoying. Hinata hadn't talked about Naruto once and she wasn't stuttering anymore! What was up with her? Sakura wondered if she--

"Well, here you go." Marie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sakura smiled and grabbed her bags. "See ya, Marie!"

"Bye! Next, please!"

Sakura walked to her group.

"Here." she handed Deidara her bag.

He stared at it. "What do you want me to do with it, yeah?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uh, carry it."

"Why should I,yeah?"

"Your pictures."

He gave her a blank look. Sakura wondered how long it was going to realized what she meant.

5 . . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

"Oh,yeah! " he snatched her bags.

"Oh Kami, you are so slow."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm really regretting joining the Akatsuki." Sasori grumbled, when they got home.

"Aw, poor Sasori. Can't handle a bunch of girls and shopping." Tenten teased.

"I can handle it!"

"Then stop complaining."

He mumbled some things under his breath.

Tenten twitched. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything." he looked up innocently.

"You stupid lying-"

"Stop fucking fighting god damn it!"

Sasori frowned. "I want to sleep."

"Go to sleep then." Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her hair

". . ."

Sakura looked up. "Sasori?"

He was sleeping.

"Damn, that was quick."

Itachi got up. "I'm going to watch T.V."

Sakura sighed.

"I'm following Sasori. I need some sleep."

Sakura stared at him. "Why? You don't look like your tired."

"Jashin told me to."

"Oh." Sakura had no idea he was being sarcastic.

"I was being--forget it." he left, shaking his head.

Deidara stood up. "I'm not tired! I'm not even close. Let's do something!"

Ino looked at her fingernails. "Hmm. I need a mani and pedi."

Hinata glanced at her nails. "Yeah, me too."

Deidara flinched. "I'm not doing my nails."

Tenten pointed to his nails. "But they're horrible. I'm going to do my nails."

"I'm not."

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"You're such an oddball." Ino rolled her eyes, teasing.

Sakura glared at Ino.

Ino cowered, prepared for a full blown Sakura rant.

(A/N: Get ready!)

"SO WHAT IF I'M AN ODDBALL?! I DON'T NEED TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW THE CROWD! I LIKE TO STAND OUT! YOU GUYS JUST DO WHAT EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING AND THAT'S NOT RIGHT! WHAT IF EVERYONE WAS JUMPING OFF A CLIFF WOULD YOU DO IT?" Sakura screeched.

Just to piss her off, Tenten smiled. "How high is the cliff?"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO CARES? WHY DON'T YOU GO MEASURE THE CLIFF? MEASURE THE DISTANCE AND THE RATE IN WHICH YOU'RE GOING TO FALL! ALL YOU GUYS ARE RETARDED. I DON'T NEED TO DO MY DAMN NAILS! MONKEYS DON'T DO WHAT OTER MONKEYS ARE DOING, SO WHY SHOULD WE?! ARE WE MONKEYS? I THINK NOT! MAYBE WE'RE DESCENDED FROM APES, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Sakura gasped, losing breath.

"I think I just went deaf." Deidara said, his voice trembling.

"Seriously."

"Well, are you finished cause I'm late for something." Ino sighed.

"Like what?"

"I need to get my nails done."

Sakura stood up and went to her room.

"Alright, Sakura I'm sorry! Geez, can't you take a joke--" Ino groaned in annoyance and stopped when she saw Sakura grinning.

"That's okay Ino! How about you repay me, hmm?"

Ino flinched. "Uh, I can't I need to get my nails done, remember?" She knew Sakura wanted something.

Sakura turned to Tenten and Hinata. "How about you?"

"I'm going with Ino!" Tenten smiled nervously.

"Me too. I'm sorry Sakura . . "

Sakura sighed, at least Hinata had the decency to say she was sorry. Unlike some people she knew. Oh well, maybe she could get some 'bonding time' with one of the guys. But which one was the question . .

Sakura's gaze landed on her target.

Deidara.

"Why don't you girls run along and have fun doing your nails, kay? Bye!" Sakura said, ushering them out the door. She handed them their coats. "I don't want you catching a cold!"

They sent her suspicious looks. Why was she being super sweet now? Poor Deidara, she was his problem now.

Hinata caught Deidara's eye and sent him a pitying look. Deidara was officially confused. He could've swore Sakura was angry like three seconds ago. Females these days. Unpredictable.

She slammed the door shut when they left and wiped a pretend sweat off her forehead.

"Sooooo, Deidara." Sakura folded her arms.

"Uh, yeah?"

She looked thoughtful. "How about we go . . ice skating."

Deidara wanted to say flat out NO. He didn't know how to ice skate and the idea of making himself look like an asshole in front of Sakura was not appealing to him. But he saw the eager look on Sakura's face, begging him to agree. A rather beautiful face . Her pink hair, beautiful jade eyes, lips that he just wanted to kiss. . .if you looked into her eyes to long, you would become hypnotized with their beauty, just like he was now. . . Okay. He sad to stop thinking like that. He had to answer Sakura's question.

"Sure, yeah!"

Sakura beamed "Yay! Now, before we go. You need to change out of that robe and put on some normal clothes on. I have no idea how no one in the mall said anything about what you were wearing. . ."

Deidara shrugged, he had no clue either.

Sakura ran up the stairs. "Follow me, Deidara."

Sakura made several sharp turns and opened a door. "Yeah. This is the room."

Deidara was confused and walked in. It looked like a guy previously lived her. He was suspicious.

Did Sakura have a . . .boyfriend? He had to know.

"Who lived here,yeah?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Sakura opened a cabinet and threw some clothes on the bed. "A cousin of mine." she shrugged.

"Change into this." she pointed to the clothes on the bed and left the room, shutting the door.

She walked down the hallway, into her room. Ice skating in jeans was really not that comfortable.

She out on sweat pants and some really long socks. Last time she went ice skating with short socks and her ankles got really badly cut. It hurt her when she had to go on a mission for Tsunade for that week.

(A/N: That happened to me and that hurts like a bitch.)

She put her hair into a tight ponytail and walked out of her room and decided to talk to Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi!" Sakura said cheerfully.

He looked at her. "Hn."

Sakura frowned. Damn him and his emotionless self. He kind of reminded her of Sai. And speaking of Sai, she hadn't seen him in a month, still on that solo mission.

"So, what are you watching?" Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"Look at the T.V. See for yourself." he replied.

Stupid Itachi. She wished Deidara would hurry up. This was getting uncomfortable. No matter how hard Sakura tried Itachi wouldn't have a normal conversation. His answers were usually vague.

"Itachi?"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so mean?" Sakura though that was a really childish question, but she had to know.

"You tell me, Sakura."

Sakura was pissed. "Why can't you give me a direct answer?"

"I don't know. When you are angry, I'm . . .amused by your actions." he smirked at her.

"Ha ha. Real funny." she spat. She was annoyed.

"I'm glad you see from my point of view." he changed the channel.

"Damn you, Itachi!" she pouted.

He chuckled.

Sakura heard descending footsteps and jumped up. "Finally! You were taking forever." she glared at Itachi, who gave her an innocent look.

"Well, I'm here now, yeah."

Sakura smiled and suddenly became serous. "Itachi."

"Hn."

"Make sure the house doesn't burn down, kay?"

Itachi looked thoughtful. "No."

"ITACHI!!"

"Ok, ok fine." He was amused.

Sakura glared at him and grabbed her coat. "Good. Deidara, there's a coat for you in the closet over there."

He put it on and Sakura linked her arms with his. "Bye, bye Itachi-kun!" purposely adding the suffix.

She giggled as she closed the door, leaving a stunned Itachi.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"How are we going to get there,yeah?" Deidara was curious.

Sakura gave him a weary smile. "Train."

"What's so bad about the train,yeah?"

"You'll see."

As they were walking, Sakura noticed the jealous looks she was getting. Those looks, if possible, were more hateful than the people in the mall. She met one girl's eyes and those eyes accused her of flaunting her boyfriend. First of all, Deidara wasn't even her boyfriend. Sakura hated girls who thought cute boys like Deidara were trophies and only wanted to show them off. Deidara was human being.

A rather _cute _human being, at that.

Sakura wasn't sure if he _knew_ he was cute. He probably didn't. She never saw Deidara act conceited or use his looks to get what he wanted. Sakura felt a great rush of affection towards Deidara. She never experienced this feeling before, it kind of scared her.

_What was this feeling? _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Holy shit! Sakura is starting to get feelings for Deidara! Yay! I hope this chapter cheered you up iiMNOTOKAY. Hopefully, it did. Anyways, Review please. You'll chocolate cookies. Mmm, chocolate. . .Peace dudes!**


	12. itachi is a meanie!

**Hi-yah! Heh heh . . . I'm in a kick-ass mood! I have a challenge for you guys wheee! A challenge! If you can guess the song and singer of this lyric I'll make my next chapter the longest EVER! Here's the lyric: **

**Hey bitches, my scalp itches!**

**(it's soo flamboyant lol) Nobody in this world can figure this out! Ha ha!**

**Muhahaha and no, I did not make this up! Sooo, if you can guys guess you'll get a longer chapter and maybe a cookie! I'll make Itachi bake them using his Easy Bake Oven!**

**Itachi: I DO NOT have an Easy Bake Oven!**

**Lili: right . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a dog! Ruff ruff! I know, that was NOT necessary . . **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura put those emotions to the side, she would contemplate later, something she was not looking forward to. Dammit.

She steered Deidara to the train station and heard rumbling, which meant a train was approaching and Sakura wasn't in the mood to lose that train. Hopefully,it was the express.

"Run, Deidara! We have to catch that train!" Sakura began running, her feet barely touching the floor. Deidara was scared out of his mind, he was being dragged like a rag doll. Sakura reached the platform only to find out that it was the local. She didn't want to go on a slow train.

"Fuck! Goddamn train why fuck wasn't it the fucking express. Stupid fucker." she sounded like Hidan.

Deidara was panting, trying to regain his breath. Even though he hadn't been running, Sakura's speed knocked the air out of his lungs.

"We'll have to wait for a few minutes, you don't mind to you?' Sakura turned to him.

Deidara shook his head, he still needed air.

"Good." She sighed.

Sakura leaned towards the edge of the platform and squinted her eyes. She wanted to see if the train was coming yet. Too bad Deidara misunderstood her actions. His eyes widened.

"Sakura,yeah!" he ran as fast as he could, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the edge. She screamed and they fell to the floor. People on the platform were giving them weird looks and inching away from them.

"What the hell Deidara!? I was only going to see if the train was coming!" she explained. Deidara felt so stupid, it was obvious if he thought about it. He jumped to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Sakura,yeah." he sighed.

She smiled and laughed. "You should be sorry, but I've got to admit, that was really sweet of you."

Deidara grinned, that was what he liked about Sakura. She always turned stupid actions into good ones. Sakura got off Deidara and dusted herself off. "Now that we're done making asses of ourselves, the train is starting to come."

Deidara stood up and looked around. The people on the train looked ready to attack the train when it came.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How come everyone looks ready to attack the train, yeah?"

He saw Sakura flinch. "Just get ready for complete and utter chaos, Deidara."

Deidara frowned, what was she talking about?

Deidara felt the floor underneath him rumble and the train sped in front of them. The doors opened and people began running and shrieking and pushing. Deidara looked at Sakura only to see that she was gone. He panicked and looked for her pink hair. He found her and heard Sakura screaming his name. As the seconds passed, the further away people pushed her away from him. Deidara shoved his way past people and grabbed Sakura's arms. He dragged her into the train, just as the door was closing.

Sakura was panting and was holding on to Deidara tight, as if to make sure she was never separated again.

"Sakura, promise to never do that to me again."

Sakura looked up and him and laughed. "Deidara, I promise."

Deidara sighed in relief.

After a few minutes Sakura spoke up.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"I would like the access of using my arms." Sakura giggled.

Deidara looked down and realized he was still holding onto her. He quickly let go.

Sakura stretched her arms wide and accidentally smacked a man next to her.

The man glared at her. She giggled and mumbled a sorry. She sighed wearily.

"Deidara this train ride is going to last an hour, kay?"

Deidara gulped. He was crushed between all these people and it someone thought it was really funny to pass some gas in to the train.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten,Ino and Hinata came home and sighed happily at the warmth of the house. The nail salon was freezing. They took of their coats and walked into the living room.

"Hey Itachi! Where's Sakura?" Tenten sat next to him and yawned.

"Out."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean she's out? Out where?"

"I mean she's out like, outside." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but be specific. Outside where and with who, dammit?" Hinata cursed for the first time in her life.

Ino gulped, when Hinata cursed she was pissed.

Itachi was unfazed, however. "She's with Deidara. Out to who knows where."

Hinata stiffly turned away and sat down on the couch, biting her tongue. Words that she did not want to say were threatening to spew out, so she remained silent. Cursing was not acceptable.

Ino, having a smart moment had an idea. "Sakura has her cell phone, so let's call her!"

Tenten jumped up and was dialing Sakura's number with a hopeful smile on her face that quickly disappeared. She slammed the phone back down on its charger.

"What's wrong?"

"It went straight to voicemail."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a grueling hour long train ride, Sakura was breathing fresh air thankfully. Deidara was gasping lungful of fresh air was well. Her phone started vibrating and she opened it and pressed end, she didn't want to be bothered at the moment. She really didn't care who it was.

"Now, Deidara. We are in Manhattan. People in here are vicious. _Vicious."_ Sakura repeated the word, to make sure she was clear.

Deidara nodded, slightly confused. People in this world were cruel . . .

"Here we are." Sakura took her place behind a girl with her baby.

Deidara saw a very long line . . he was really not looking forward to this.

Sakura's phone started vibrating again. She sighed, whoever was calling her was not giving up.

She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura, oh my God! We were so scared!"_

"Tenten? Woah, wait. Where are you?" Sakura was confused.

"_We're at home. Itachi kept on giving us vague answers and we didn't know where you were!" _

"Well you know how Itachi is. I'm at the ice skating rink." Sakura rolled her eyes, her friends always thought the worst-case scenario.

"_Okay. You're with Deidara! Oh my God. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Remember what happened between you and Sasori?" _Tenten giggled.

"Tenten! No, you weren't interrupting anything." Sakura blushed and side glanced Deidara hoping he didn't see her blush and thankfully, he didn't.

"_So did you guys kiss yet? I mean, he is hot and you're within easy kissing distance and --"_

Sakura hung up before she heard anything else. She was not going to tolerate this. At all.

Sakura turned around and put on a fake smile, she was thankful for Sai teaching her how to do that, since he was good on fake smiling. She was hoping hers wasn't easy to see through. The line moved and Sakura and Deidara moved with it.

"Are you sure that ice skating is worth waiting in the huuuugggeeee line?" Deidara over-emphasized the word huge. It wasn't _that_ long.

"Deidara, yes it is worth it. Trust me." she gave him a reassuring grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura's okay!" Tenten hung up the phone. She ignored the fact hung up on her. She giggled, that was Sakura for you.

"Thank God! I was scared and Itachi did nothing to help!" Ino looked pointedly at Itachi, who laughed. Ino rolled her eyes. Itachi was really pissing her off. But Ino was sure he was a real person but he had a reputation to live up to.

"Itachi, you know what I think?" Ino began.

Itachi knew was coming. "You think? I was under the impression that you were a dumb blond."

Ino's mouth fell open. Why was being so mean?

"Yes, I think! You stupid, pathetic excuse for a man! I think that your attitude is just a mask to hide you depressing loneliness and solitude. You really do want a friend." she concurred.

"You're right, Ino. What I desire most is a friend." Itachi said sarcastically. He was tempted to use his Mangekyo Sharigan on her to get her to shut up. But, he knew Sakura would rip him to shreds.

"You were being sarcastic weren't you?" Ino sighed.

"Took you long enough." Itachi snorted. Ino was angry. She couldn't wait till Sakura came home and ripped him into bloody pieces once she told her how mean Itachi was treating her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What size are you?" the lady behind the counter said. Sakura thought for a second.

Sakura and Deidara were getting their ice skates.

"A size 6. He's a size 8." she pointed to Deidara. The lady nodded and glanced at Deidara for a second before going to the back room. Sakura was really getting annoyed. On the line, girls were all goo goo ga ga over Deidara. Thank Kami, Deidara was oblivious.

"Deidara, do you know how to ice skate?" Sakura asked, just realizing that she should've asked earlier.

"Well, actually--"

The lady came back and gave Deidara a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Sakura rolled her eyes. She put on her ice skates and stood up.

Deidara put his foot in the shoe, but then took it out. He reached into the skate and took out piece of paper. He looked confused. Sakura knew immediately what it was. Deidara showed Sakura the paper which had a number on it. Sakura was really getting sick of this.

Sakura smiled smugly at the lady behind the counter, ripped the paper in front of her and threw it in the trash. The lady's mouth fell open and she turned away in a huff.

"Let's go Deidara." Sakura said once he finished put his skates on.

He smiled and followed her.

Sakura repeated her question. "Do you know how to ice skate?"

Deidara smiled wearily and shook his head, unable to find his voice in embarrassment.

Sakura sighed and grabbed his arms. "Oh well. I have an idea."

She put his arms around her and they stepped into the rink. Sakura noticed how Deidara's arms were a perfect fit around her. It was like when a piece of a puzzle when it fit the other. Deidara almost slipped but regained his balance. Sakura waited until he was comfortable and began skating slowly.

Deidara thought it was rather easy. Sakura began skating faster after a few minutes and Deidara remained in perfect balance. He was sure he could skate by himself now. He didn't feel like telling Sakura, though. He was having too much fun.

After a while though, Sakura noticed he was doing just fine and slyly took off his arms and skated faster away, screaming, "You can't catch me!"

Deidara was surprised and fell down, much to Sakura's amusement.

Deidara heard Sakura's musical laughter and that made him determined to catch her. He liked challenges and this was a great challenge. Sakura was skating backwards, purposely showing off. She was skating in-line, Deidara noticed. He decided to not to go with the flow and went to the opposite direction.

This move surprised everyone, especially Sakura. He caught her, tripped and caused Sakura and other people to fall with them. "Got ya, yeah!" Deidara laughed.

Sakura was on top of him, her pink hair framing her surprised face and she began laughing. Deidara laughed along with her and stopped to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

Sakura was surprised, but melted into his arms and kissed him back.

Everyone else felt far away, insignificant. The world was revolving solely around them.

"Get a room dammit!" a voice screeched.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**When I was writing this, I was listening to Billie Jean by Micheal Jackson . . lol. I like weird songs. You should check it out. I won't be surprised if you don't like it, most people wouldn't in the 21st century , that's what my mom says. Also, check out Fallen Angel by Chris Brown. I LOVE Chris Brown . .lol!**

**Remember the challenge I gave you. Muhahaha! And no Billie Jean or Fallen Angel is the song that lyric came from. You can check if you don't believe me. Anywhoooooos, review! Remember, Itachi will make you cookies in his Easy Bake Oven!**

**Itachi: For the LAST TIME, I DO NOT have an Easy Bake Oven!**

**Sure, Itachi . . .**


	13. does sasori have accessories?

**Hayyylloooo my fellow Fanfictionists! I can't believe that someone actually WON the challenge. The person that won the challenge is DUN DUN DUUUN:**

**Yasuraka Akuma! -- You must be a genius or something cause I thought my challenge was impossible to figure out!**

**Sakura4eva-- Holy froggin Jashin! That's exactly what I was going to do with Sasuke, how'd you know?! I'mma do that later on in the story . . .**

**iiMNOTOKAY-- OMG! When I heard, er , read that you had a disease I was like WHAT? You seem like a generally nice person so for something that terrible to happen to someone so nice is just cruel . . .just cruel . . .**

**BTW, the song was I Like Your Hair by Scotty Vanity you should check it out, but I warn you, the song it very. .unique . .i warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto you stupid idiots! -begins sobbing-**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was making out with a S-Class criminal.

Ugh, she was so stereotypical! She shouldn't be calling him an S-Class criminal, he was a human being. If you look past those . .issues, there was a real person. A person with a heart, but people usually focused on the bad things about people, and she hated that. It made her sick.

Sakura was tired hearing the disgusted noises and the dramatic fake vomiting coming from the people watching them. If they didn't want to see, then look away! But she knew she had to pull away before someone called the police on them or something.

"I think. . .we should stop." she mumbled against his lips. She pulled away and looked at the people before her. They had impatient looks on their faces.

She giggled and helped Deidara stand up. She never thought she would ever kiss someone on the floor in the middle of an ice rink. It was weird, but then again, Sakura was never normal.

Sakura skated towards the exit of the rink and waited for Deidara to follow.

Sakura's stomach started growling and she blushed. "I'm hungry."

"No kidding Captain Obvious,yeah." Deidara said sarcastically, grinning.

"Shut up!" Sakura punched him lightly. Sakura took her place on the long line for food while Deidara found a table and waited for her to come. When he sat down, he immediately went into deep thought.

He couldn't believe it. Deidara was never the daring type, and what he did was very daring. She could have pushed him away and slapped him in disgust, just like in those soap operas.

But she didn't. And that was what surprised him the most.

She had returned the kiss and he knew she probably felt the same way about him as he felt about her, but there was always a problem . . .he was criminal and that could never be changed. If anything ever happened between them, he would probably die. But it wasn't his fault! That stupid Uchiha forced him to join the Akatsuki.

"Hey Deidara! You look totally spaced out. " Sakura placed two plates of french fries on the table and sat down.

Deidara smiled at her and began eating. "I'm just thinking. . . about some things,yeah."

Sakura's smile dropped completely and she stared deep into his eyes, "About what?"

"Sakura. You do know how I feel about you,yeah?"

Sakura looked at him for a few seconds. Of course she knew, the kiss had told her everything. She nodded.

"Good. Well, I"m just wondering how is this going to work out, yeah."

Sakura sighed warily and closed her eyes. Having a criminal organization as friends was difficult, especially since she didn't plan on falling in love with one of them.

But Sakura never gave up. She would make this work! When she was with Deidara ,she was happy. These minor technicalities would not stop her.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Deidara. This is going to work, trust me. Somehow, someway."

"Love is sometimes stupid. . . ." Deidara sighed, thinking of all the problems he has to face, he heard Tsunade had a quite the temper. . . .

Sakura laughed. "Love is stupid, but we don't love with our brains, do we? We love with our hearts."

Deidara smiled back and kept on eating. Somehow, someway, this was going to work.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Itachi, take your feet off the couch, NOW!" Ino glared at him. He grunted and removed his feet.

"For a guy who's supposed to be a genius, you're pretty much useless when it comes to simple stuff, like manners." Tenten rolled her eyes. Hinata giggled.

"I just noticed, Sasori is on the couch sleeping." Ino pointed out.

Tenten and Hinata looked up, surprised.

"He is? Wow, I didn't even notice." Tenten shrugged.

Ino gasped and pointed at him. "Oh my God, does Sasori have a pe--!" Hinata clamped her hand over Ino's mouth before she could continue.

"Where did you come with that? That was like, so random!" Hinata said.

Tenten just sat there in shock. Itachi's lips were tugging upward at an amused smile.

Ino rolled her eyes and removed Hinata's hand. "I just had a random thought. I mean, does he have. . " Ino looked at Hinata's blushing face. " . .one of _those_?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten was curious.

"He's a living puppet, for Kami's sake! I was just wondering if he has the . . accessories that a normal man would have. Geez, Hinata, don't faint on us." Ino looked at Hinata's shaking legs.

"I guess he would." Tenten glanced at Sasori with interest.

"He should, right Itachi?" Ino looked at him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Uh . . . ." Ino looked down, saying nothing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura felt sleepy. "Deidara can we go now? It's getting late and I'm tired."

Deidara looked at her sleepy eyes and agreed.

Sakura yawned and took out her cell phone to call a cab. She could not handle Metro North when she was this tired.

They walked outside and waited for the cab. Sakura took out her wallet, to get her money ready as the taxi pulled over. She told the driver her address as she sat down.

"I'm so tired." she mumbled, before she fell asleep on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara heard steady breathing and looked down to see a sleeping Sakura.

"Hey,buddy?" the driver looked at him through the rearview mirror. Deidara looked up.

"She's a real keeper. Don't hurt her, man. I know a good person when I see one." the driver said gravely. Deidara was taken by surprise by what he said, but agreed nonetheless. "You're right,yeah. She is a good person and I'll never hurt her,yeah. She's a real keeper,yeah." Deidara smiled at the driver.

"Good." the driver grunted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino screamed and stood up from her seat .

Hinata and Tenten, taken by surprise, jumped and fell off of the couch.

"What the fuck, Ino?!" Tenten hissed. Ino stared at them.

"Don't you _feel _it?"

"Feel what, exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Your Sakura senses! My Sakura senses are tingling." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Your . . .Sakura. . .senses. . .?" Hinata stood up, staring at Ino.

"Must be a blond thing . . ." Tenten muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ino pointed a finger.

"Good."

Hinata heard tire wheels over the gravel in front of the house.

Itachi stared at them with vague interest.

Deidara walked in the house carrying Sakura bridal style. "You should really lock your door, yeah."

"See?! Told ya!" Ino sent them triumphant glances.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Tenten narrowed her eyes.

Deidara looked at her. "Nothing,yeah."

"What do you mean nothing? Sakura doesn't get tired doing nothing." Hinata glared at him.

"Oh Kami, is Sakura still a virgin?!" Ino wailed.

Deidara almost dropped Sakura. "What? I didn't do anything like _that_ to her,yeah! What kind of person do you think I am,yeah?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started on the type of person I think you are . . ."

Deidara sighed deeply and turned towards the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to put her to bed, idiot!" he replied.

He ignored the protests and walked up the stairs.

When he got there, he put her on her bed gently and wrapped the covers over her. All of a sudden, she began shivering. Deidara looked at how big the bed was and thought she looked rather . . .lonely. He would only stay with her long enough to make her stop shivering.

Deidara climbed next to her and hugged her and almost instantly she stopped shivering. He was rather sleepy and he didn't want to get up and walk all the way to back downstairs.

He decided to stay with Sakura through the night.

He kissed her forehead and eventually fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Whew another chapter is finished. Yay! Review pwwease and remember to give hugs not drugs!**

**BTW, I've decided to do a ItaSaku next and I already thought of my plot! So, I'll post it when I'm done with this story! R&R, kay? Well, if you read it just . . .R.**


	14. back in Konoha

**Hola! Sooooo, here's another chapter! **

**Jgirl1984-- Yeah, I was kindah sugar high. Was it really that noticeable? **

**iiMNOTOKAY-- Did you check out the song? What were the results of the MRI scan??? Suspense is killing me!**

**Yesterday was Ring Day in my school. It was the BOMB! Like, our class was going crazy . . . crazy I tell you! CRAZY! We almost got detention . . .heh heh**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the morning, Sakura woke up feeling sore,especially on her legs. They were killing her. She wanted to shift over, to make herself feel comfortable but she realized she couldn't.

_What the hell?_

Sakura looked up and almost screamed. Deidara? What was he . . . ? Oh, of course she remembered she fell asleep in the taxi. What she really wanted to know why she couldn't move even an inch. She looked down and saw Deidara's arms wrapped around her. She sighed.

Sakura faced Deidara and looked at his hair and smiled. She ran her fingers through it. It was very soft and shiny. She wondered what shampoo he used. She froze as his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sakura smirked.

His eyes showed surprise and then he relaxed. "Cute, yeah."

Sakura closed her eyes again, she felt sleepy. "Mmm, what time did you sleep?" she mumbled, trying to start a conversation to prevent from falling asleep again. She nestled closer to him and sighed contently.

"I don't remember. It was pretty late. Your friends seemed to think that I had raped you or something as disgusting as that,yeah. They think very highly of me,yeah." he replied sarcastically.

Sakura chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Deidara closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, earning a blush from Sakura.

"Stop that." she said.

"Stop what, yeah?" he said, amused.

"You know."

"No I don't, yeah."

"DEIDARA!"

He kissed her forehead again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"He could be raping her now!" Ino wailed.

Hinata sighed. "Ino, you know how Sakura is. She would put up a fight."

"Yeah, she would."

Hidan and Sasori walked in the kitchen.

"Nice fucking day, isn't it?" Hidan greeted.

Sasori looked at Hinata and spoke. "Yes, I do have a pe—" Hinata's hand stopped him from speaking further.

" You heard us?" Tenten blushed.

Sasori nodded, grinning. "I do a good job at fake sleeping, don't I?"

Ino scowled at him.

"Ino, you do ask _very_ interesting questions." Sasori laughed.

"Ha ha. You're a regular comedian." Ino mumbled.

"Thank you."

"I hate you." Ino glared

"The feeling is mutual." Sasori walked away.

"Puppet freak."

It was quiet for a few minutes and then footsteps were heard.

"Dei-kun! Can you make breakfast for me, please?" Sakura pouted, walking down the stairs.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara sighed.

"Cause I said so." she pouted again.

"Okay. Just make it stop, yeah!" Deidara looked away from Sakura's pout. She knew the power she had over him. Sakura smiled in thanks.

"SAKURA!" Tenten screamed and hugged her.

"Are you still a virgin?" she whispered.

Sakura gasped. "Of course I am Tenten!" Tenten looked cheerful and sighed.

"Sakura-chan! What do you want to eat?" Deidara called from the kitchen.

"Uh, surprise me! Cook it well!" Sakura replied.

"Damn it. I was going to order the food . . ." Deidara mumbled.

Sakura fumed. "I heard that! Deidara, WILL make the food whether you like or not!"

Tenten and Hinata observed Sakura and Deidara screaming at each other.

"They look like a married couple." Hinata whispered and Tenten laughed. "True."

"Where's Itachi?" Ino looked around.

"Uh. . . ." Tenten walked in the living room and saw a sleeping Itachi.

"He's sleeping." Hinata giggled.

Tenten ran up to him and started to jumped up and down on the bed, laughing.

After a few minutes, a look of horror crossed her face as she fell to the floor, her feet swept from underneath her.

"ITACHI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRIP ME!" Tenten proceeded to beat a half-conscious Itachi.

"Ah—what the—?"Itachi stuttered. He was trying to defend himself, but failed miserably.

Sakura stopped screaming at Deidara to watch Tenten.

"Go Tenten! Come on! Ouch. That had to hurt." Sakura winced.

After a grueling ten minutes of ass kicking Tenten stopped, panting. "Humph. I hope that taught you a lesson."

Hinata looked horrified at Tenten's actions. "Wasn't that a bit . . .much?"

Tenten snorted. "Hardly. He's lucky I forgot my weapons back in Konoha."

"Speaking of Konoha. . . we're going back." Sakura sighed.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Hidan roared.

Sakura glared at him. "We can't stay here forever, idiot."

"Now, we're taking the plane at JFK airport." Sakura slammed eight tickets on the table.

"What's fuck is a JFK?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not important. We're leaving today in the night."

She ignored the disappointed sighs from everyone.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and the FUCK over it." Sakura growled.

"What time is it now?" Itachi asked.

"It's eleven in the morning. Get up, lazy ass."

She sniffed the air, and it smelled pretty good. Her stomach growled louder than necessary. She ignored the amused looks she was getting.

"Your food, Sakura." Deidara looked tired.

"Thank you." Sakura skipped into the kitchen. She squealed with joy when she what was on the table and it was favorite, PANCAKES! How did he know she loved them?

Tenten watched Sakura eat, drooling. Someone poked her shoulder and she turned around. Deidara smiled at her. "I made some for everyone."

"Yes!" Tenten was hungry.

When everyone was done eating Sakura smiled at them. "Now, who wants to wash the dishes?"

Silence.

"Thanks for volunteering, Itachi!" Sakura giggled and put her dish in the sink.

"WHAT?!" everyone burst into laugher and Itachi's enraged voice.

"I.Said.Wash.The.Dishes." Sakura replied innocently.

"Itachi, do you want me to beat your ass again?" Tenten looked him mischievously.

" . . ."

"Good. Now I suggest you wash the dishes." she smiled sweetly at him and put everyone's plates in the sink.

"Have fun!" Ino giggled.

"Everyone start getting ready to go! Itachi you keep on watching the dishes." Sakura yawned.

"It's only one in the afternoon." Sasori mumbled.

Sakura shot him a look. "SO? Get ready."

"I already am ready." he responded. Sakura blushed at her stupidity, of course he was ready.

"Shut up." she turned around and walked back into the kitchen to recount the tickets.

There was a problem.

They weren't where she left them.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS, NOW WHO EVER TOOK THOSE TICKETS BETTER GIVE THEM UP NOW OR ELSE ILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!" Sakura boomed.

"We don't give a fuck. It's your house." Hidan snorted.

"YOU'RE IN THE HOUSE, AREN'T YOU?!" Sakura grinned cruelly.

"Oh Kami! FIND THOSE TICKETS. None of you know what Sakura is capable of when she's angry." Ino shuddered. Hinata and Tenten shivered, too.

Hidan looked at her with new eyes. "Holy Jashin. . ."

"Sakura."

"I'm going to kill who ever stole those tickets —"

"Sakura!'

"I swear once I get my hands on them . ."

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasori yelled.

"WHAT?!" she stomped her foot.

"They're right here. Calm down." He held out the tickets.

"Okay!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sakura?" Hidan asked tentatively.

"Mmm?"

"Do you have your . . .period?" he asked.

Silence.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura ran towards Hidan, a knife in her hand.

"How the fuck did you get that knife?!" Ino said, wide-eyed.

"Don't question my powers, you mere mortal!"

Ino sweatdropped. "Oh Kami . . ."

"Someone help me! I have a girl with her period and with super human strength with a knife in her hand!" Hidan ran for his life.

"You better run, old man!" Sakura cackled.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura and everyone were in the cab, driving to the airport.

"Sakura, do you have the tickets, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Sakura put her head on his shoulder. She thought nobody saw her do this, but everyone noticed. They were very shocked, did something happen between them that they didn't know about?

"Sakura?" Ino said.

"Yeah, Ino?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Sakura laughed. "How? We're in a car! There's no room for private conversations here."

"Later, then. I'll sit next to you on the plane." Ino promised.

"Okay." Sakura knew the tone Ino used. She could tell Ino was worried.

"I CALL THE WINDOW SEAT!" Sakura tried to break the awkward silence that was threatening to form. And it worked, everyone laughed at her actions. Sakura smiled, but on the inside she was frowning.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Everyone buckle your eat belts we are preparing for our destination."

Everyone was in the plane, waiting for takeoff.

Sakura squirmed in her seat. "So whats up, Ino?"

"Sakura. Is something happening between you and Deidara?" Ino said, more serious than Sakura had ever seen her be.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window for a few seconds. She decided to tell the truth. "Ino, you have always been a good friend of mine. So yes, I believe we . . .love each other."

Ino eyes went wide and her mouth formed a tight line for a few seconds. Sakura could tell that she was in deep thought. Then, Ino's mouth transformed into a wide, genuine smile.

"Sakura, I'm happy for you. I'll admit, for a second there I was a little jealous there. Like, between me and Shikamaru. I mean, I _like_ Shikamaru but I don't know if I _love_ him."

Sakura let out the breath she was a holding. "Thank you, Ino. You don't know how happy you made me."

"If Deidara ever hurts you, I'll beat his ass." Ino giggled.

"Trust me, Ino. If he ever does anything, I'll make sure that he gets beaten up by me then he's all yours." Sakura smiled.

Ino relaxed and closed her eyes, as the plane ride began

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was approaching the Konoha gate and her eyes lit up with complete happiness, Itachi observed. He was not used to such looks of complete joy. It was rather . . .rare.

"Aah. Back in Konoha. How I missed this place. It brings up memories for you, right Itachi?" Sakura teased him. Itachi sent her a cold look and a grunt. "You're no fun." she pouted and Itachi suppressed a chuckle.

It was rather true what Sakura said, though. This place had stirred up various memories, none of them good. He fought off a smile of seeing the Hokages faces carved on the huge rock he was so familiar with. So many faces were added since he left and didn't recognize them. Rather sad. Itachi realized he was lagging behind and rushed his pace.

Sakura saw Naruto eating ramen with a Iruka-sensei and laughed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto went to hug her, but Sakura beat him to it. The force of the hug sent them crashing to the floor. She hugged him tight, she realized now how much she missed his chipper attitude. She could sense the his surprise in the way Naruto tensed.

"Wow, I'm the one that usually does that." he laughed.

"How the tables have turned." Sakura replied and got up. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" she said with a smile.

"You're not paying the bill, are you?" she asked seriously and then they both started laughing.

"No, this time Naruto is paying!" Iruka turned to Naruto with an accusing look. Naruto frowned and turned to Sakura. "Do you have any money, Sakura-chan?" he pouted, trying to be cute.

Sakura twitched. "NARUTO!" she punched him hard.

Kakashi walked in. "Yo."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Kakashi-sensei!" she almost laughed at the way Kakashi was caught off guard and surprised by her actions. He quickly recovered and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hello, Sakura. Ah. Hokage-sama requested to see you when you came back to the village from your mission." Kakashi brought out his perverted book.

"Hm. Right. See you!" Sakura waved. She caught the looks the Akatsuki were getting from Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at them. Both of them were surprised, but looked away.

"Let's go." she began walking toward the Hokage's office. She sure missed her always drunk shishou. She hoped she was sober this time.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**R&R! R&R! **

**Don't be lazy, just take your little mouse and press that button! **

**I had a dream Itachi took off his shirt . . oh my God. . .-drools-**


	15. Sakura has to choose

**YO!! What up my minions!! Bow down before my total awesomenessish. Yah, believe it! Oh Lordy I sounded like Naruto. Gawd. Sooo heres like my like chapter like gosh. **

**iiMNOTOKAY-- Coolie! At least nuttin is wrong with you. Mmm hmm :)**

**Wolfie-- Laziness will NOT be tolerated!! NO!! Even though I'm laaaahhhhhzaaaaayyyy. xD**

**Aah yes the famous disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Deidara. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was walking down the hall when she heard a yell and a crash. An oh so familiar crash, the sound of a sake bottle being thrown.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sakura glanced at Hidan before answering, "Sake bottle."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "I've heard that sound so many times that I welcome it as an old friend."

Sakura paused when she reached the office door. "When I open this door I want you all to duck."

They nodded, prepared. Sakura held her breath and opened the door.

"DUCK!" she yelled and they threw themselves on the floor. Sure enough, five bottles came flying where their heads once were.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! IT'S ONLY ME!" Sakura yelped.

"Sakura? Ooh, its you? Sorry!" Tsunade replied, flustered. She kicked a bottle under the table with her foot and smiled. "Please come in."

Everyone glanced at each other and cautiously walked in and sat down.

Tsunade was not happy at the moment. She had very bad news to deliver. VERY bad news.

She decided to beat around the bush , she would tell Sakura and the others the news later, hopefully never.

"So, how was your trip?" Tsunade inquired. Everyone smiled at each other and began telling her everything. Tsunade wasn't listening and watched them curiously. She could not believe this was happening. The way they looked at each other, it was of pure friendship. They actually cared for each other. She knew leaving them with the Akatsuki was dangerous, but not as dangerous as for each of them to become attached. She watched Sakura closely and looked at that blond boy. What was his name? Diarrhea or something? Whatever. Sakura and that blond boy looked at each other with . . dare she say it? _Love. _She had never seen her student look so blissful since that Uchiha left. The news she had to deliver was so cruel but she had to let them know what was going on.

"Sakura," Tsunade said quietly and everyone went silent.

Sakura paled, Tsunade NEVER spoke quietly unless something bad was about to happen. Oh no.

"I have some very bad news to tell you." she continued. Sakura gulped.

"As you already know these men with you are part of a criminal organization--"

Sakura grew angry. "Tsunade don't you start! It doesn't matter if they're criminals! Itachi, Hidan, Sasori and . . Deidara are real human beings and you can't kill them--"

Tsunade raised her hand. "We are not going to kill them because it will not be necessary. However, their leader has sent us a message that if we do not give a _least_ three members back, he will destroy Konoha."

Everyone froze.

Tenten was the first to speak. "So? They have three members left, how are they going to destroy a whole village?"

Tsunade sighed. "They have formed alliances with Mist and Stone. Suna can't help us because they are in the middle of a war themselves. I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to his terms. Sakura, this is where you come in. You decide which three members go and which member stays. Before you make this decision, think of the good of the village as well."

Sakura couldn't describe the sinking feeling she felt inside her. It felt like someone pierced her heart and stepped on it one thousand times. Choose between the people she cared about and the person she loved? This was to much. But she had to make a decision. She immediately was going to say Deidara, but she had to think of the village as well. The only person the village was after was Itachi. Sakura couldn't pick Deidara to stay, she would be selfish, even though she wanted him to stay so bad but she had to put others before herself. After the village wanted Itachi to come back to get info on the Akatsuki.

_And with Itachi here in Konoha, Sasuke will come back here again which is what you want right? _A voice in her head taunted.

Wrong.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"The person I want to stay is. . ."

She sent Deidara was apologetic look and squeezed his hand. He looked at her and he knew her decision and he understood why she made that decision.

"Itachi."

**XOXOXXOXOXOXO**

**Ahhhhh! Please don't hate me! Yeah I know it was short, but it gets interesting doesn't it? I'm evil. Don't worry it'll work out in the end . . or will it? You'll find out if you review: - )**


	16. no air

**Bah, humbug! I'm depressed today. Gosh frammit. I feel like Ebenezer Scrooge. I'm currently listening to Beethoven. Why? I really don't know. I guess that's my depressed song or something. **

**Well, its time for this little annoying disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish! A wish is a dream your heart makes . .woah where the hell did that come from . . ?**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

Sakura felt all eyes her.

"Itachi." she repeated. "Stays."

Tsunade stared at her, seeing the internal conflict in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura. . .I thought that. . ." Ino whispered.

Sakura laid her head back, and ignored the stares she was getting.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

Without a moments hesitation she replied, "I'm sure."

" Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, I'm afraid you must leave at once."

Sakura felt nauseated , she wanted to scream._ No. No. No!_

"Sakura come, we must escort them out. Or would you like to stay here?" Tsunade said softly.

"I-i think I'll. . . stay here." Sakura's voice broke at the last word. She couldn't see Deidara leave, she knew she would break down and cry. She would that in the privacy of her own home.

"At least say bye to them now." Tsunade walked out the door, waiting.

"Bye, my little puppet without strings." Sasori whispered as she hugged him goodbye.

Sakura was confused, but let it go as she hugged Hidan.

"Good fucking bye! I"m go to fucking miss you!" Sakura laughed at that.

They both turned to say their goodbyes to her friends and she closed her eyes, sighing wistfully.

"Forgot about me, yeah?"

Her eyes snapped open. "No, I didn't. I just. . ."

Deidara smiled sadly. "What could have been if there had been different circumstances, yeah."

"Right." she replied.

"Hurry up!" Tsunade barked from outside, her tone impatient. Hinata, Tenten and Ino scrambled outside, and Sakura stayed behind.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sakura's eyes burned, the tears threatening to fall.

"Yes." Deidara kissed Sakura's forehead and walked out, probably never to see Sakura again.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away._

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

Itachi watched the whole exchange, a emotion inside him that he had never felt before, it was strange and unfamiliar.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up, blinking back the tears. "Yes, Itachi?"

"We should get going."

Sakura felt confused for a second, why should she go anywhere? She just wanted to go climb in a hole and die.

"To your house." Itachi explained, sensing her confusion.

Sakura wordlessly stood up and walked out of the Hokage's office, Itachi on her tail.

Sakura ignored the hellos from everyone in the village as she she made beeline to her house, inside her own little bubble of depression.

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave._

_My heart won't move it's incomplete._

_Wish there was a way to get you to understand._

Sakura sighed as she stepped inside her house and closed the door when Itachi sat on her couch.

"Do whatever you want. I'm going to go be depressed in my room. Bother me if you need something, though I'll probably ignore you." she laughed sarcastically.

Itachi watched her as she walked towards her room and heard the bed creak as she sat down.

He sighed, somehow he felt the obligation to. . . comfort her. He shuddered, how do actually comfort someone? He had no idea. Well, he was going to try, learning a new skill is always useful.

Itachi peeked in her room first and saw Sakura hugging her knees to her chest, her face buried in her knees, shoulders shaking and Itachi was sure that she wasn't laughing.

_But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me._

_Cause my world revolves around you._

_It's so hard for me to breathe._

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Do I look okay to you?"

Itachi flinched at her tone. "Sorry, Sakura."

She froze, eyes wide. _Did Itachi actually . . .apologize?_

"I'm sorry for using that tone with you, Itachi. Come, sit with me"she sighed.

Itachi hesitated but slowly lay next to her, watching her every move.

Sakura looked down on him, wondering why he wasn't being his usual stoic self.

"Itachi. . . .?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura could feel the blush coming. "Can I . . .lay my head on your shoulder?"

There was awkward silence.

Itachi blinked, this comforting thing was hard.

"Sure."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

(**A/N: No people, nothing is going to happen. This is NOT an ItaSaku.)**

_I walked._

_I ran._

_I jumped._

_I flew._

_Right off the ground._

_There's no gravity to hold me down._

Itachi welcomed the warmth of Sakura's head on his shoulder. Maybe this comforting thing wasn't so hard, after all.

Sakura closed her eyes peacefully, and winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curious.

"Well . . .when I close my eyes, I see . . ." her voice trailed off.

"Deidara." he finished.

"Yes."

_But somehow, I'm still alive inside._

_You took my breath but I survived._

_I don't know how, but I don't even care._

"It's strange that you see him when you close your eyes." he mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Would you like me to make you sleep?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"I could use the Mangekyo, if you want." Itachi said nonchalantly.

She contemplated this. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

Sakura snorted. "Will I ever wake up?"

"You ask such unique questions."

"That's not the point. Answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure you'll wake up."

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to this. Fine, help me fall asleep."

"I can't_ help _you fall asleep, I can_ make _you fall asleep."

"Smartass." Sakura growled, earning a chuckle from Itachi.

"Wait! Will it hurt?" Sakura asked in a small voice, ignoring the sigh from Itachi.

"Only if you resist it." he explained.

"Ok, fine. Use your freaky eye thingy."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sakura had her eyes closed. "Sakura, you have to open your eyes for this."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now open your eyes."

Sakura opened one eye slowly then opened the other.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Forget it, then."

"Fine." she turned her face away childishly.

Sakura closed her eyes again and regretted it when he saw _his_ face. Her eyes burned again, the tears were beginning to fall.

"Damn it." she said and hid her face on Itachi's shoulder.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air._

_That's how I feel when you ain't there._

_No air._

_No air._

As the day slowly turned to night the only thing Itachi heard was muffled sobs and he only felt his shirt getting wet from all those tears.

Sakura eventually fell asleep and Itachi had a plan. It was very late and Itachi had to start his plan now.

He used his replacement jutsu so she wouldn't wake Sakura and the real Itachi jumped out of her window and into the dark night.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Hmmm. What is Itachi doing? Read the next chapter to find out! **

**Just in case to want to know, the lyrics were from No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. Those weren't all the lyrics, I only used some of the lyrics from the song.**

**So review, please! Hopefully, I'll get out of my own little bubble of depression. **


	17. Nightmare

**Oh Lordy! -starts laughing uncontrollably- PEOPLE, you HAVE to do this. Go on Youtube and put in: Itachi-san? O-O. Click on the first video! I was laughing my ass off. Woop! I'm not depressed anymore! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story. **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara was laughing at her.

"Sakura, do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course, Deidara. You love me, right?" she replied, smiling.

He laughed again. "I don't love you, you stupid fool!"

Sakura screamed when he struck her and she crashed to the floor.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" She flinched as she spoke, her stomach killing her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smiled cruelly and kicked her in the stomach.

Sakura gasped and coughed out blood. "W-Why a-are you doing t-this?"

"I never loved you. You were merely a tool." he frowned.

Sakura froze, those words hurt her more than any kick to the stomach could.

"B-But, I t-thought t-t-that . ." her voice faded.

"Well, you thought wrong. You were a tool this whole time. I only used to you to get closer to someone more special." he grinned.

Sakura's eyes burned. "Who are you talking about?"

A confident Hyuuga walked next to Deidara. "Deidara-kun . . ." she purred.

"H-H-Hinata? Why are you doing this?" Sakura gasped, as pain made her flinch.

Hinata turned around, her eyes cold. "Don't talk to me you worthless piece of crap."

Their faces came closer and their lips met.

"NOO!" Sakura cried and closed her eyes in agony.

She heard laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke up, breathing heavily.

_Just a dream, just a dream. Only a dream._

She went to stand up to get water, but couldn't.

Arms were restricting her movement.

"Damn it, Itachi get off me. You pervert--" Sakura growled.

"I'm not Itachi." a voice whispered.

She knew immediately who it was.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Yeah Yeah. I know, it was short. This story is soon about to come to a close. Next chappie will be better, I promise. Imma go eat a sandwich now. I HATE daylight savings time. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE! **


	18. Unexpected Circumstances

**Hello, my fellow Americans . . . here's another chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was REALLY busy and well, lazy.**

**Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Deidara. Good enough for me.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura wanted to scream. And scream loud.

What the hell was _he_ doing in her room?!

"Sasuke?! Why the hell are you on top of me?" Sakura hissed and glared into his onyx eyes which were inches away from her own.

"I came to visit you, Sakura." he said coolly.

"I don't remember sending you an invitation. Get off me, Sasuke."

"Always so stubborn . . ." he grumbled and went to sit on the chair next to her bed.

Sakura glanced around, observing her surroundings carefully.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. Panic flooded through her, making her feel dizzy. Where the hell was Itachi?! When did he leave? She didn't feel a thing!

"What?" Sasuke stood up, kunai drawn.

"N-Nothing it was a s-spider!" Sakura replied, her voice shaking.

"Sakura, are you serious? Why are you getting worked up over a small spider? Unless there is something else . . ." he glared suspiciously at her.

"There's nothing else. It's not like it's any of your business anyway." she replied.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura jumped.

"I need to go, Sakura. I'm not supposed to be here." Sasuke was out of her room before she could reply.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Naruto's voice was behind the door.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto staggered into her house.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but . . .do you have a blanket?"

"You wake me up in the middle_ of the night _because you need a blanket? And for what do you need it for exactly?" Sakura counted to ten to try to calm herself down. She loved Naruto, but he could be such a jackass.

He blushed. "IneedittogoonadatewithHinata."

"You're going on date with Hinata?!" Sakura squealed, her anger melting away.

He chuckled and nodded.

"So I'm assuming you're going on a picnic?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sakura." he smiled.

"Wait but, right now?" she asked.

"Actually, the date is tomorrow." he said quietly.

"NARUTO! You bother me now, when the date is _tomorrow_!?" Sakura glared at him.

"I'm really sorry but--" he backed away.

Sakura threw a blanket in his direction and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks, Sakura! You're the best!" he laughed and left.

Sakura exhaled in a vigorous huff.

Now, where was Itachi? He couldn't have gone far . . right? How long ago was it when he left?

"Damn it." Sakura decided to go to Tsunade and inform her. She was taking no chances going out and looking for Itachi herself. It was too dangerous, she could barely see in the darkness.

She ran towards Tsunade's office at lightening speed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Going as fast as bullets from a gun, they were jumping through the forest to exit Konoha.

"Deidara, there's no point in being angry." Sasori said quietly.

"Yes, there is!" he growled and pushed off a tree with unnecessary force.

"Calm the fuck down!" Hidan hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Deidara sped up so that he was in front of them both.

"Deidara, calm down--"

"Both of you don't understand how it feels to leave the only person that made you feel _happy._" he hissed.

"Deidara." a voice in the distance whispered.

A figure appeared out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara stopped, eyes wide.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Shishou!" Sakura gasped for breath when she reached her destination.

Tsunade stood up, eyes wide. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Itachi, well, e-escaped."

Tsunade slammed her fists on the table.

"Damn it! I should've known better to think I could trust that jackass Uchiha. Do you know when he left, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "I was sleeping."

"We will need to start a search squad in the morning."

Sakura stood up. "What? He could be already out of--"

Tsunade glared. "Sakura, it is too late to be running through the forest, especially with Itachi on the loose and I think it would be unwise to try."

"Yes, shishou." she replied stiffly and slammed the door shut as she left.

"We're never going to find him now. It's too late, I can feel it." she murmured.

Sakura walked back to her house slowly, and immediately grew tense when she felt someone follow her.

"Who the hell are yo--!"

This man silenced her with a swift hand over her mouth. "Shh. It's me."

Sakura's eyes wide and her heart was pounding.

Blackness enveloped her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Finite! **

**Oh I despair! I was beginning to write my next ItaSaku when-- someone already had the same idea!! -tear- **

**I'm sorry it was short, I'm really sad right now cause of other things too.**

**So, my next one cannot be SasoSaku. Because well, er, I really didn't think of the plot yet . . .**

**I somehow though of my next DeiSaku. It was _supposed _to come after my ItaSaku and SasoSaku, but I now have to write it sooner.**

**-sigh-**


	19. Author's note! Well, not really

**Hello, everyone.**

**No, this is not Pretty. Much. Odd. Or Lili, whatever you call her. This is her best friend writing this right now. You're probably wondering what the hell i'm doing her so I'm going to explain.**

**A few days ago, Lili had a heart attack. And yes, she is ALIVE, thank the Lord. As of right now (May 5, 2oo8) She is hooked up to these tubes and wires and thingies. She looks almost dead, considering how pale she is. I'm pretty scared for her life, actually. Lili was the healthiest and active person I know, so I really didn't know how she got a heart attack. Turns out, it runs in the family. She's talked to me a few times and I can tell she feels kinda guilty for not updating in awhile. So, this story will NOT be put on hiatus/hold or whatever you call it. She'll update as soon as I can sneak her laptop in. So, enjoy your lives people because you don't know if the next day is your last.**

**--Bella.**


	20. Big hug and an update on me!

**Hello, everyone!! It feels nice to write on my laptop again...-sighs- **

**NOTE: This is not a chapter, this is more like an update...on me. BUT, i'll update as soon as the doctor stops glaring at me. xD**

**Ha. The day I got that attack, was a complete blur. I was at my cousin's baptism, (what a wonderful place to have a heart attack) and then BAM! I can't even explain how **_**icky**_** I felt. Icky doesn't even begin to cover it. I had chest pain for over 20 minutes so knew something was wrong and somehow the floor was getting closer and closer. The last thing I remember hearing was screaming and cursing and everything went all old-movie fuzzy.**

**So, I wake up. And I remember that I had no idea what the hell was going on. My parents were crying and my friends had my laptop and was writing something, and her eyes were all red and puffy. I felt completely numb. So like the idiot I am, I tried to sit up and it hurt like a bitch.**

**Nobody noticed so I said, "What the hell is going on?" They all jumped and starting screaming at me. Saying things like, "What do mean what the hell is going on? You just had a heart attack you idiot!"**

**I was just like O.O "Really?"**

**They **_**ignored**_** me (the rudeness of some people) and started talking with my doctor. Who, I must say, is extremely young and good looking. xD. Yeah, I'm weird. **

**So, here I am writing this! My friends snuck (is that a word, because it's not in the dictionary on MS Word?) in the laptop, like she promised (Yay!).**

**And I have to stay here for a leat 2 more months.**

**Lovely. **

**Pray for me, because hospital food really does **_**suck**_**.**

**So yeah, i would like to thank the following people: **

**1. deepcutfigher (You get a biiiiggg hug because you reviewed first!!)**

**klsgdlkajsnbd. (Weird name. O.O You're right, my life is more important.)**

**Jgirl1984 (Thanks!)**

**Weapon Hero (you have no idea how much you made me laugh. Old hags suck. xD )**

**MewSakuraIchigo1 (No, thank **_**you**_**)**

**Sakura4eva ( Thanks for the luck. I'll need it.)**

**Kira Atomi (Yay! Someone's in my corner rootin for me!!)**

**Shikari-Nara-of-the-desert (Thank you , Shikari! The Welsh ninja! xD )**

**Tsukia13 (I'll try not to strain myself; but there's no guarantee...haha)**

**Twztedbeast (Thanks for keeping me in your intentions! Nice hotmail SN, btw.)**

**Kisame Hoshigaki the Scourge ( Yeah, I know, I focus on things I shouldn't...)**

_**And the last but certainly not the least...**_

12**. iiMNOTOKAY (Kewl, heart conditions both run in our family. Wait, that's not cool. Or is it? o.O. I'll try to PM you though! Oh, yeah and the lion fell in love with the lamb? Must be from Twilight! LOVE that book! **

"**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."**

"**What a stupid lamb."**

"**What a sick, masochist lion.") **

**-hands everyone cookies- **

**Bye, everybody!!**

**--Lili **


End file.
